Blood Stained Blossom
by Koneko Onee-chan
Summary: In Alois Trancy's mind, Haruno Sakura was his slave for eternity; his toy. Because she was human and gave into her pain, that was his greatest joy. Maybe it was fate that lead her to be saved by a handsome crimson-eyed demon; but for better or worse? Rated M for a reason! Lemon in filler chapter! (REWRITING AS NEW STORY)
1. Prologue

**A/N: **My very new fic, **Blood Stained Blossom**, is a Naruto/Kuroshitsuji crossover. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Kuroshitsuji!**

Rated for language and violence!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By **

**Obsidian Neko**

**x-x-x-x**

Prologue

_Like A Bird In A Cage_

**x-x-x-x**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's night-time now. The master is asleep. Even now, though I write, I am terrified. If the master finds this diary he will bestow punishment upon me, until I am on the verge of death. That is what my master, Alois Trancy, is like. A fourteen year old, but as sadistic as a mass murderer. His butler also has an aura; though he seems non caring, there is something there that is deadly._

_I had accidentally broken one of master's teacups earlier this afternoon, cutting my hand in the process of hastily picking up the pieces before I was punished. But Claude had seen my mishap. The look he had given me had caused my blood to freeze. And then master came. He saw the broken pieces of fine bone china in my hand, and reached for it. For a second I had thought he was going to check the aching gash on my hand. But I was wrong. Very, very wrong. That sadistic, frightening smirk lit up his face as he pushed the sharp pieces in to my hand, blood gushing from the multiple wounds. I had shrieked, and it seemed to excite him, for he ground the pieces further into my hand until I had fainted from the pain._

_Though my master, he is a very frightening person. I both loath and fear him. I can only hope that one day I can escape from this hell._

_Sakura Haruno,_

**My Master's Blood Stained Blossom.**

**x-x-x-x**

Footsteps sounded outside my bedroom, and I froze. He had come again to torment me in the late hours of the night, making me suffer nightmares and a restless sleep. It was what he did every night. He loved causing me to have hardly any sleep, just so I made mistakes the next day and receive the punishment he loved inflicting.

As quickly and quietly as I could, I shoved the diary under the thin mattress I sat upon, just as the door opened without warning. My breathing hitched and my body felt cold as I stared wide-eyed at the figure standing in the doorway, his ice blue eyes looking maliciously at me as a wide grin curved his mouth. He moved forward, closing the door silently behind him without taking his gaze off me.

And then he was in front of me, sitting on the bed as he leaned close to my face. His fingers played with my long pink hair, twirling a strand around the digit before pulling the piece from my scalp. The small sting made me flinch, which was my mistake as his grin widened; and almost lustful look in his eyes. But I knew it wasn't the kind of lust for sexual desires. No; it was a lust for pain and blood. He enjoyed causing pain to others.

"Sakura... My beautiful Sakura.." He whispered against my cheek, and for a split second I saw him glance down at my trembling lip, licking his own in the process. My whole body began trembling and he laughed. A child's laugh. No, not a child's laugh. There was an almost madness to it that no child should possess.

"You look so much more beautiful in red.. _Pink __and__ red__ go_ _perfect __together._" He grabbed a handful of hair and crashed the side of my face against the small bedside table. I felt the skin break and pain blossom as hot wetness trailed down my face. Tears prickled at my eyes as I tried desperately not to cry, but a sob managed to escape from my lips. His eyes turned mock-concerned and he cradled my face between his palms.

"You should know by now, Sakura. You should know those magic words to make me forgive you for breaking my teacup this afternoon," My eyes widened and he threw my head back against the pillows, causing a gasp to tear through my throat as the pain in my head caused my stomach to churn. I couldn't focus on anything. I felt as though I was on the brink of unconsciousness, but he wouldn't give up until I said those words I despised saying.

But no words would form; a sort of resistance dwelling inside me. It was the stupid thing to do to not answer him.

"Answer me you dirty bitch!" A hard slap across my face sent my head reeling in pain and I cried out, trying to sit up as I felt my stomach churn violently. But his body stopped me. His small body straddled mine, and I could do nothing but lay there in fear. Not once had master gone to this extent. But not once had I defied him, and now I was going to pay the price.

"You will repent for defying me, my bloody blossom,"

The beating felt like it went on for hours until I could not even stay conscious through the pain. I felt a rib break and heard myself scream before everything faded to black.

**x-x-x-x**

Alois Trancy looked down at the bloodied pinkette, a look of disdain apparent on his face. She had not even put up a fight, and only when he had grabbed a heavy ceramic vase from the desk in the far-hand corner, crashing it down onto her chest, had she finally given in to the pain. Her screams were like a drug that he couldn't get enough of. She was such a good toy. She was something that he'd never get bored of until the very end. But at the moment his fun had ended, seeing as she had passed out. A smirk adorned his face as he looked over his work. His art.

He'd always seen her as a work of art, especially when she was smothered in her own blood. Then disgusted crossed his face as he realised he was splattered with it too. _'It __was __worth __it __to __hear __that __lovely __scream __though,'_ He thought, rising to his feet. Reaching the door, he glanced back at the cherry blossom once more before leaving the room, not bothering to close it behind him.

**x-x-x-x**

"Claude! Claude! _Claude!_" After continuously calling his butler, the dark-haired man finally entered the room, a look of indifference plastered onto his face. Seeing his favourite butler, Alois beamed at him, an almost child-like innocences in his eyes.

"Yes?" His impassiveness didn't affect the boy in the least as the adolescent danced over to him. "Prepare me a bath, I'm too dirty to sleep like this." The butler slightly quirked an eyebrow at the bloodstains, already knowing what had happened, and bowed slightly before leaving to prepare the bath.

It was not long after Claude left that the sound of the heavy door-knocker being used was heard. It caused Alois to frown slightly. No one had ever visited him so late at night. An idea struck him.

To punish whoever had dared disturb his lovely night, he'll play a game with them. One of his very own, well-thought games. He grinned at the thought. Maybe his night would get even more better after all.

**x-x-x-x**

The moment I awoke I felt unbearable pain. It was so much that I felt myself lurch over the side of my bed and vomit. I waited a few moments to calm myself down before laying back down, coughing slightly at the copper taste of blood in my mouth. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, staring at it in horror as dark liquid smeared across the once-pale skin. My body began to shake, and I felt searing hot pain shoot through my chest, until I could taste copper strongly. I coughed, letting the blood escape my throat and felt excruciating pain. My ribs were broken.. He.. Master.. had broken my ribs, and they were cutting into my lungs.

Before I could stop myself, I was crying. Even though the pain was so unbearable, I could not stop the tears that fell hotly from my eyes.

_'Someone please save me... I don't care who or what... Just somebody save me..!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully I get some positive feedback on this :] My second try at a crossover, with two animes I'm not too experience in writing about. Surprisingly, I have a quite a good plot for this (in my opinion anyway xD I'll leave that for you to decide!) for the future of this fic.

R&R and tell me if you find any mistakes/anything you think I should go back and change. Thanks!

Next chapter Sebastian will be making a scene!

Until next time!

**~Obsidian Neko**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:**I'm so glad that I received positive feedback from the prologue! And I'm glad that you all liked it :] I'm so inspired with this plot that I couldn't help but keep writing. The ideas just kept flowing! So after a few hours, both planning and writing this chapter, I'm happy to say that here it is!

**P.S; **Sakura's POV will be in first person in all chapters, as I think it's easier to write her experiences that way xD Also, I may be changing the rating to M as I may write a future lemon. But that's up to you to decide :p **Vote in reviews if you would like a lemon in later chapters or not!**

**x-x-x-x**

I'm going to reply and thank you for your lovely reviews :]

**Baragoku Otome:** Thank you! I don't know about epic, but thank you very much! xD

**Yuuki-Hime 2097: **Thank you! Um.. I'm not too sure if I'm going to use Sakura as Hannah's replacement, or add Hannah in a later chapter. But thank you for pointing that out! I'll have a ponder over that :]

**2008roseelixir: **I know :[ But you'll be thinking differently in later chapters! -hint hint- I bet this chapter is what you hoped for :p Thank you for reviewing!

**BB'S-SHINIGAMI-KURA-HARUNO:** Thank you very much! :] And of course I care about my reader's opinions :o You guys are the ones that keep me writing! :] And I hope this chapter is what you hoped for! :p

**yuchi1994: **Here's your update :] Thank you for reviewing!

**naive-toots:** You know, you read my mind xD I was actually going to add a slight sexual scene there, but decided not to. Alois is only fourteen so it's a little... gross :x Lol. Never really thought of Sebby as sadistic, but I guess he has his moments :o Either way he's _rawr_ LOL Thank you for reviewing! xD

**XionNight:** Neither could I ;D Here's your update! Thank you for reviewing! :]

**oh my god: **One of mine too :] I wouldn't say this fic is perfect as it has a long way to go, but thank you very much! xD

**x-x-x-x**

Enjoy the chapter! :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Obsidian Neko**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter One

_Those Captivating eyes_

**x-x-x-x**

Hefting the slightly heavy suitcase into the room he was acquired, the cloaked man sat thoughtfully on his bed. He had followed the scent of his beloved young master's soul to another young boy's wealthy mansion, only to stumble upon another demon like himself.

But that wasn't his only problem. There was a thick scent of blood now interfering with his young master's scent, thus he would not be able to find the soul according to plan. A small snarl graced his lips as the thought of not being able to find his precious soul infuriated him. He could not leave it to be tainted by any unwanted presences.

Standing silently, the dark-clad figure made his way to the door, opening it quietly and disappearing behind its thick mahogany wood, closing it without a sound.

He begun to make his way to the scent of blood, finding it becoming stronger the further from the main dorms he got. The part of mansion he trekked to consisted of plain navy walls; nothing fancy in the least. The man scoffed quietly at the lack of taste. Be it but a servant's room, his young master would not go to the extent to leave it plain and almost poor-like.

Shaking his head slightly to rid the thoughts, he came upon a slightly open door; the coppery scent of blood stronger than before. A few whimpers and ragged breathing met his ears as he peeked inside the room, seeing a frail girl bleeding and bruised on the bed, her face pale. From how strong the blood was, and if the crimson staining the carpet and sheets of the bed were any indication, she had lost quite a fair amount.

But she wasn't his problem. He was here for young master's soul, and that was all. Once he had obtained that precious treasure, he would leave and return to the Phantomhive manor.

Just as he was to walk away, the floor-boarding creaked slightly, causing a choked gasp to echo through the small room. He turned, and his body froze as the most beautiful shade of green met his sight. They shone with un-shed tears; the light of the moon causing them to glow like the eyes of a cat. And if anyone knew him well, they'd know he was a softy for the cute felines.

Without thinking, he stepped into the room, walking over to the bed in silent strides as the pink-haired girl trembled in fear. He could see from closer inspection that she was in quite bad condition; her breathing in small pain-filled puffs that even caused him to nearly flinch.

"Wh-who are y-you?" She stammered breathlessly, hand clenching against her chest as she coughed slightly. A small dribble of blood ran down her chin, and he reached out and wiped the substance off. She flinched away, expecting pain, but only received the faintest of touches with no ill-intention. Surprise lit up her eyes, and the man found he loved the different shades of green her eyes changed with different changes of emotion.

His trademark smile etched its way onto his face, his eyes closed as he gave off an innocent aura. But it wasn't that aura that her master gave. The one where he faked to be innocent, and the next inflicted pain upon her. No, this was different. _He_ was different. She had no idea who he was, but she felt _something_ that gave her small hope.

And then she realized; her plea, her wish, may have been granted. _'Someone __please__ save__ me...__I__ don't__ care__ who__ or__ what... __Just__ somebody __save __me..!'_

"I am but one hell of a butler, madam," And then he opened his eyes, and soft crimson met emerald.

**x-x-x-x**

The moment our eyes met, I was captivated. I was completely mesmerized by his ruby eyes; tinted with just a touch of hazel. A mix of red and brown that made those eyes look unique. Those very eyes felt as if they could see into my soul. But I wasn't afraid.

That smile that graced his lips widened, and I felt myself slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed, careful of jolting my broken ribs. But as I stood, the broken fragments of my ribs jostled, digging into my lungs. I coughed up a mouthful of blood and began to fall, my mind clouding over with numbness. That way, I could brace myself for more pain.

But it never came, and I was startled to find lean arms cradling my body gently. I had never been held so tenderly before, as if I was a fragile doll that would shatter. It made me feel warm, and unconsciously I leaned into his warmth. His heartbeat beating softly against my cheek and the warmth radiating from his body felt so _right._

I began to speak, not registering through the numb and tiredness what I was saying.

"Please.. Take me somewhere... Anywhere that's safe..." The only thing I heard before I gave into unconsciousness was a deep chuckle that set a small smile upon my battered face.

**x-x-x-x**

The man stood there for a moment, gazing down at the pink-haired woman sleeping softly in his arms. He could tell from the slight tilt of her eyes that she was of a foreign race; but it made her that much more exotic. With her pink hair -that wasn't coated in drying blood- and emerald green eyes, she reminded him of a Japanese spring tree. A cherry blossom tree.

He only hoped her name fitted her description; for she'd be the most perfect thing he'd seen.

**x-x-x-x**

Sky blue eyes opened, a huff sounding from his mouth. For the past twenty minutes, Alois Trancy had been thinking of a special game to play with his guest while soaking in the bubbled bathtub. Nothing.. exciting had popped into his mind, and the boy was irritated. He glanced over at his butler who stood silently by the bathroom door. Unusually silent, even for Claude.

Irritation reaching its peak, the blonde-haired boy stood, not caring for his lack of modesty in front of his loyal servant.

"Claude!" Said butler looked over at his master, pushing his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, master?" The boy climbed over the side of the bath, froths of bubbles stuck to his pale skin. Claude took the unspoken gesture as to dry him off before he continued. The boy smiled, his gaze eerie as he looked down at the golden-eyed man.

"Let's give our guest a little.. tour." As an agreement, Claude finished drying Alois off and helped him into a pair of clean clothes. All the while the eerie smile plastered to his face.

**x-x-x-x**

Crimson eyes narrowed as a steady pace of footsteps caught his ears. He'd have to leave the woman until later, when he found his young master's soul.

He lay the girl back down onto the blood stained sheets, careful of her chest and other wounds, before placing a small kiss upon her forehead, his eyes glowing a bright pink. _'It'd__ do__ for __now.'_ He thought, lingering for a moment longer before leaving the room, blending into the shadows in the darkened hallway.

He waited until the presence entered the room he had just left before making his way back to his rented room as discreetly as possible. He had no fear for the sleeping girl, for his spell would work perfectly.

Everything always went perfectly for the perfect Phantomhive butler.

**x-x-x-x**

Arriving at his designated room, the crimson-eyed man had but a few moments to himself before a knock sounded at the mahogany door. Even without an invitation to enter, Alois Trancy stalked in, his butler nowhere to been seen. The man's eyes narrowed slightly. Most likely with the woman, if Claude had sensed his presence at all.

His attention went back to the child standing before him, hands folded behind his back as he balanced on his heels. A tiny smirk lifted his lips, and the man had a funny feeling that the boy was up to something. Something unpleasant.

"I'm sorry to be intruding so late at night, sir. But I was wondering if you would join me in a tour of my mansion?" That child-like innocence was back, but the look in his eyes told him otherwise.

The man thought for a moment, thinking over a plan in his head. If he went with the boy, on a tour as he had said, then he could be able to sniff out his young master's soul. The offer was too good of a chance to say no to. So without hesitation, the dark-clad man gave the boy a smile.

"That would be nice."

**x-x-x-x**

They were in a type of cellar. One that stocked many things; such as canned or boxed goods, wines of each calibre, and different varies of tea. It was there that the man had caught that scent. That scent he had yearned for since the day it had gone missing.

The scent of Ciel Phantomhive's soul.

As he made a grab for the tin, which happened to be a rare type of tea, Alois Trancy snatched it up, giving the man a triumphant grin.

"So, that is what you were after from the very start... Sebastian Michaelis?" The voice sounded behind him, and before he could react a set of table knives were thrown at him, cutting away his coat and revealing his form.

He set a glare at Claude who stood in his path.

Just as the butler grabbed another set of golden cutlery, Sebastian pulled his coat off, setting it in the way of the knives before they could cut him. At the same time, he grabbed the tin from Alois's hand, making a dash to the stairs. But he wasn't fast enough as another flurry of cutlery were hurtled at him, and he jumped in the way of the trunk he carried. He could not afford to let it be damaged.

"You value that trunk more than your own life?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the ill-intention radiating from those words, and scrambled up just in time as plates came whizzing at him. In his stumble he had managed to slip-up, resulting in the case opening and revealing a boy.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois exclaimed as he joined the two, his eyes alight with excitement as he looked over at the curled up boy in the trunk. Sebastian's lip curled into a snarl.

Not wasting time to have his precious young master stolen from him, the dark-haired man jumped onto a trolley, dashing his way down the long hallway which was coincidently the very same hallway that lead to the woman's room.

"Come," He whispered, and as he met the top of the double staircase, a pink-haired beauty with glowing pink eyes greeted him.

Knowing she would not feel pain in the trance-like state he had put her in, he wrapped his free arm around her waist as he began to descend the stairs using the rail. Claude met him on the other side, a challenging look in his golden eyes. It caused Sebastian to smirk. The end of the rail came, and they both jumped; Claude landing elegantly on the varnished wood floor, while the crimson-eyed butler jumped onto the large chandelier above him.

He smirked down at Claude, his eyes showing triumph as the lights surrounding them burst and shattered, leaving nothing but complete darkness.

"I'm scared! I'm scared, Claude!"

The frightened yell of Alois stopped the golden-eyed butler from searching for his opponent, as he sighed and said one single word that caused the candles to re-light themselves.

"Light!"

The momentary distraction was enough for Sebastian to make his escape, as he crashed through the glass window with both Ciel Phantomhive and the pink-haired woman in his arms. Both Claude and Alois looked up just in time to see them disappear into the dark of the night.

Alois's face contorted into pure anger as he let out an enraged yell, banging his hand against the varnished wood of the floor. Hot, angry tears rose to his eyes and he furiously wiped them away.

"That accursed butler! He took away my precious toy! The only other thing I held dear to me!" His blazing eyes met Claude's as he bit out an order.

"Bring her back to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew! It took me a few hours to get that done, as I was debating over certain scenes and what-not. I even had to watch episode one of Kuroshitsuji 2 just to remember what had happened with Sebastian, Claude, and Alois xD Some parts are missing, but I didn't want to drag out the whole scene as many of you have already seen it anyway :p

And as I promised, Sebastian made a scene! And right at the start too! As he's a demon, I just guessed he'd have a strong sense of smell to be able to track Sakura :]

I hope this was to your liking! If you see any mistakes or anything you think I should change, please tell me! Thanks!

Until next time!

**~Obsidian Neko**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Finally! I got stuck at so many parts in this chapter that I had to sit down for a while to think about what to write D: So glad it's finally finished. I'm not going to reply individually this time, as it's quite time consuming. I'm sorry I can't thank you one by one, but it's so late and my bed is looking so tempting right now :[

So to those who reviewed the last chapter, **thank you very, very much! **You all deserve Sebastian plushies! Or Sakura's if you're male xD But thank you so much, your support and enthusiasm means so much to me, and it makes me want to keep writing to keep you all happy and reading. Thank you! ;D

To those who were wondering why Alois values Sakura so much, don't worry! The next chapter will clear it all up, as well as their past together leading up to Alois's personality disorder :p And no, it's not the same as the anime xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Kuroshitsuji.**

Also, please read the note at the bottom! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Obsidian Neko**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter Two

_Where Her Loyalties Lie_

**x-x-x-x**

I didn't know if I was dreaming, but I felt so free. Like a bird that had finally been released from its cage, to be able to stretch its wings and fly through the sky. That indescribable feeling of lightness.

For the first time I could even remember, I was happy. I could feel laughter bubbling inside me, and I so desperately wanted to release it, but the thought of my broken ribs stopped me.

And that thought alone made my happiness come crashing down as my dreadful life came rushing back at me. The pain, the fear, and above all else; Alois Trancy.

**x-x-x-x**

The trees rushed by them as Sebastian ran, the cool air whipping against his face and almost making him feel relaxed. But the butler could not afford to be off-guard on enemy grounds. Not when the Trancy boy's butler was only a matter of moments behind him. Most likely having come for the girl.

His lips curled into a smile as he looked down at the woman slumped in the crook of his arm. He would not give up such a treasure, even if it was against his master's wishes. He'd make her his, in every meaning of the word.

His musings were broken as a plate smashed only inches from him, another being thrown with speed aimed at his face. Sebastian jumped agilely from the tree branch, landing like a feline on his feet on the solid ground.

"You will hand over Alois Trancy's maid, Sebastian Michaelis." Claude ordered, his pointer finger pushing his spectacles back into place. His eyes were emotionless, but there was something there, something searching in his gaze.

"Oh? But I could put this young maid to such better use than a beating bag, Claude Faustus." Sebastian replied, giving his signature closed-eye smile.

"Such as..?" The spider demon retaliated, hoping the ordeal would end soon.

"Such as this," Before the other butler could register, a blur of pink and red attacked him, sending him crashing to the mossy ground. His eyes narrowed at his master's possession, now in the control of his opposed enemy. He would not forgive Sebastian for taking what rightfully belonged to his master. So-called 'beating bag' or not.

"You will regret this, Michaelis." Claude ground out before throwing the pinkette off and disappearing from sight. Sebastian gave a mock disappointed 'ohh' before retrieving the mind-controlled woman. Her body slumped against him as his demonic power faded from her being, her eyes returning to her usual unique emerald green, before closing as her body registered that her mind was unconscious.

The crimson-eyed man looked down at her once again, noticing that even with just a tiny morsel of his power, her wounds had healed nearly completely. He was quite shocked that she had such a high compatibility to his demonic energy. No one he had come across even came close. Not even his young master.

_'You __truly __are __worthy __to __keep __after __all, __my__ little __blossom.'_ He thought deviously, before taking off in the direction of the Phantomhive mansion.

**x-x-x-x**

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Alois to glance up, hoping to see Claude with Sakura. But only one stood before him. His butler in black.

"Claude! I thought I ordered you to bring her back!"The blonde yelled, clenching his hands onto his butler's waistcoat, staring up at him with angry tears swimming in his blue eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, but there were some... interferences. I have a means to remind her, may she stray from her path, where her loyalties lie." Claude explained, a tiny, unnoticeable quirk of his lip disappearing almost instantly.

"I don't care what you do Claude, as long as you bring her back to me." Alois said, releasing the man and walking out of the room. The butler gazed after his master, nudging his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose with an indescribable glint in his eyes.

**x-x-x-x**

I could feel myself waking up, and I was faintly aware of the softness underneath and on top of my body. There was also something very soft squished against my cheek and I nuzzled further into the warmth. It felt like I was on a cloud. A soft cloud of cotton with the sun shining over me, warming me to my toes.

Just as I felt myself drift off to sleep again, a large boom made me shoot upright. It took a moment to realise I was no longer in the Trancy household, but an unfamiliar room. A moment later a small knock was heard at the door and I jumped, unwillingly, from the soft warm bed. I searched for anything to use as a weapon, but found none. Nothing but a small bookshelf, a bed, a small bedside table, a closet, and a full-length mirror. The closet.

But luck was not on my side. As I had tried to make a dash to hide inside the closet, the bedsheets pooling on the floor had tangled around my feet, causing me to trip and fall flat on my face.

I hadn't enough time to pull myself up before the door opened, revealing a dark blue-haired boy, an eye-patch covering one of his doe-like eyes. His eyebrows were raised in surprised.

But his words surprised me even more.

"Sebastian, why on earth is there a pink-haired woman in my mansion?"

Said butler seemingly appeared out of nowhere, his closed-eye smile ever present on his narrow but handsome face. He looked over at me, and his smile seemed to widen even more.

"I picked her up on one of my... errands," His answer made my mouth drop open in pure astonishment. Picked me up? Why the nerve of him! I felt my eyes set into a glare at him as I jumped to my feet.

"Do not address me as if I'm some stray animal you picked up, you... you kidnapper!" I spluttered, at loss for words to call him. But truth be told, he was a kidnapper to me for I did not recall coming along willingly. The last thing I remember were his eyes; being at the Trancy household and now... where ever on earth I was. I had no other memory of what happened after that.

"You seem to be mistaken, young lady," The man I now knew to be called Sebastian said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You had asked, no, begged me to _take __you __somewhere__ safe.__"_ My eyes widened at this. Had I really said that? Had I really strayed from my master and been taken by these strangers?

I felt dizzy all of a sudden, and I grasped the door of the closet for support. I had broken my master's trust and had _begged_ some butler and a child to bring me here? Surely not.

"So you're saying.." I began, but my throat was dry and I coughed, flinching at the scratching feeling it caused.

"I'm saying, that you are now _our_ new maid."

I felt my eyes widen considerably at those words.

**X-x-x-x**

He watched, amused, as so many different emotions he'd thought her incapable of flash across her eyes at lightning speed. But one lingered more obvious than the rest, and that was fear. Fear he presumed belonged to her _old_ master. '_Well,' _He thought, grinning inwardly, _'I'm__ looking__ forward__ to__ seeing__ what __kind__ of__ tasty__ soul __she __holds.'_ The thought alone was enough to water his mouth.

He looked down at Ciel, noting he had been considerably silent since finding the foreign pink-haired woman residing in one of his many spare bedrooms. He'd been slightly disappointed for not receiving the reaction he'd hoped to see; his young master yelling obscenities at the woman as to why she dwelled within his manor. But no, he had calmly, but rudely -as it was his master's way- to ask what she was doing there.

"We don't need another maid," Ciel said at last, his eyes void of emotion. He had all the pieces he needed for his game, and so far, they were all still standing.

"Ah, but young master, you seem to forget how incompetent your other servants are," Sebastian said, smiling mischievously.

Ciel almost face-palmed at the thought. He had had Sebastian hire complete _idiots._ He had no idea what on earth went through his butler's mind to have chosen them, but there must've been as reason. Because being the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian did nothing but perfection in whatever he did.

"I'm sure with," The butler paused, finger tapping his chin as he looked expectantly at the green-eyed woman, who in turn frowned at him.

"Sakura." She said quietly, her faze shadowed. The black-clad man smiled widely. So he was right; she _was_ foreign.

"I'm sure with Miss Sakura here, Maylene could learn quite a lot." The woman only sighed quietly in return.

**X-x-x-x**

After the two males left, I was left alone with another woman I guess was this 'Maylene'. She was pretty, but clumsy. If she truly wanted to be a maid, she had a lot to learn. As I had; the hard way. Thinking about it gave me goosebumps, and I was glad to be away from the hell hole I used to call home.

_'Home..' _It saddened me to think that after everything, it all came crashing down; ruined and un-repairable. The little boy I once knew, the one that begged and begged me to teach him Japanese and ended up calling me Sakura-onee-sama, was long gone. In his place was a corrupted boy, one that held so much hate in his heart that he loved seeing others suffer.

"M-Miss Sakura!"

The sound of the stuttering maid brought me out of my thoughts with a start, and I felt myself jump, preparing myself for punishment. But nothing came, and I peered through my fingers to see the woman looking at me worriedly. I quickly straightened myself and gave her a fake smile, repulsed with myself that it was only instinct that caused me to defend myself even over the littlest thing.

"Um.. Young master asked me to help you put on your new uniform, as you still have a few injuries..." She trailed off, and I glanced down to only just notice the crisp white bandages wrapped nicely around my chest. How had I not noticed them before? Let alone not felt them? And... the pain was also gone. How?

I shook my head as I allowed the plum-haired woman to assist me. _Assist. _It felt kind of nice to have someone help me, instead of being the other way around.

Before I knew it, she was done. She gave me a shy smile, bowed, and left the room quietly. I didn't even get a chance to thank her. I sighed. Maybe I'd be able to later.

I walked over to the full-length mirror in the room and gazed at the outfit, noting it to be completely different to the one Maylene wore. And a completely different colour. I felt my lips lift in a small smile as I gave a little twirl, finding the clothes to be kind of cute. It was a small white, short-sleeved standard maid's uniform, but had a red apron tied around the waist assorted with frills on either side. Sitting at the collar was a pink chequered bow, with a matching one sitting idle on the side of the standard head-dressing on my head. My long hair was even tied in two plaits, tied at the ends with red ribbons to match the apron.

It made me wonder who had chosen it, but my silent question was answered as I saw the reflection of Sebastian in the mirror smiling at me.

I had not even heard him enter.

"The uniform looks good on you, _Sa-ku-ra_," He said, dragging out each syllable of my name. The way he said it caused my heart to involuntarily beat faster, and I panicked as my cheeks began to heat. He must've noticed for he gave a soft chuckle.

"No need to be so embarrassed, my dear blossom. I'm sure you've received such compliments before, no?" My eyes widened at him and he seemed oblivious to my discomfort. I bit my lip and bowed my head so my fringe covered my eyes, making my way past him. But his hand on my wrist stopped me and my body froze.

"Whatever fears you hold, blossom, will not be a reality inside the Phantomhive house," Sebastian whispered against the side of my face, and I felt his hot breath warm the shell of my ear, causing small tingles through my body. "Young master gives the aura of a cold and distant child, but he is a very kind boy." He let go of my wrist and walked past me, his hand faintly brushing against mine as he left.

I waited a good few minutes for the beating of my heart to return to normal, and the tingling of my nerves to calm down before clenching my fists and sending a glare in the direction the butler left.

"Bastard."

**x-x-x-x**

_"Bastard."_

He smirked widely at her foul language as he stood around the corner of the hallway, brushing a dead spider from his gloved hand, and then began walking away to finish his daily tasks. She hadn't even noticed the little spy that had been clinging onto her dainty little hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's chapter three over and done with. I think it's rushed, because I've been so tired recently. Think I'm coming down with something :[ But that's not going to stop me from writing! I added the last bit with Sebastian as a little after-thought as Claude said _I have a means to remind her, may she stray from her path, where her loyalties lie._ Just a little something as to what his plans were/may have been xD

If you find any mistakes or things that don't make sense, please tell me in your review, and I'll correct it asap! (As I don't normally read through once I'm finished for any errors xD) Thank you!

**Note: **I have a poll on my profile concerning a choice of dress for Sakura in chapter four. I hope you'll take the time to pick one, or even if you browse the website for one you like, send me a pm of the dress and I'll add it to the poll :p

There's also other dresses and such on there that I found, so check them out if you like xD

Until next time!

**~Obsidian Neko**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **I'm so glad to finally get this up. Sorry to all those that have waited for this, and thank you all so much for reviewing once again!

There's only 2 days left to vote for which dress you'd like Sakura to be in, and so far the results are:

**5 Votes** for **Ball-Gown 4! **(The black and red mini kimono)**  
><strong>

**2 Votes **for **Ball-Gown** **3! **(The black and red frilly dress)**  
><strong>

**1 Vote **for **Ball-Gown 2! **(The white/pink dress)**  
><strong>

**1 Vote** for **Ball-Gown 1!** (The white frilly pixie-like dress)

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Obsidian Neko**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter Three

_The Haunting Past  
><em>

**x-x-x-x**

Claude Faustus's lips twitched in annoyance as he let out a small 'tsk' sound. He should have known that the Phantomhive's butler would be capable to notice such the smallest thing. He had underestimated Sebastian Michaelis, and he hated the very thought.

His gaze returned to his master, who -after countless hours had screamed and yelled obscenities at nothing in particular- sat crestfallen on his king-sized bed. He had yet to say a word, and it was beginning to annoy the demon butler even more. He was about to give up and leave the room, until Alois jumped up from the bed, a blazing determination in his sky-blue eyes that made him regret his earlier thought of the young lord being.. annoying.

"There is but one way to take back Sakura, and that is to take down the problem itself," The young boy murmured, his eerie smile coming back in place as his eyes glinted. "Sebastian Michaelis."

**x-x-x-x**

I had thought, being in a different residence with a much kinder master, would have been easy. But I was so very wrong.

Maylene, who had been my guide from the start, was a complete disaster. Even with her spectacles, she was as blind as a bat. First, she had tried to juggle as many plates in her arms as possible, resulting in her toppling to the floor and breaking an unbelievable amount of plates. Then, she had mistaken wood polish for boot polish, causing the wooden stair-rail to be coated in a thick black. I almost face-palmed. But I couldn't help but feel a sense of... freedom, being here with all these people. The atmosphere was light and carefree, whereas in the Trancy household there was always that suffocating tension in the air.

I found myself smiling before I had even realised, and once again Sebastian came at the wrong time. He saw. And he was so very amused, if the wide smirk upon his face was any indication.

My face grew warm, and to escape further embarrassment, I grabbed my cleaning equipment and dashed off some place else. All the while I felt his stare burning into my back.

**x-x-x-x**

After amusing himself over the pink-haired woman, Sebastian left to his young master's study. Knocking twice on the large oak doors, receiving a bored 'Come in', the crimson-eyed butler entered.

Ciel sat staring boringly out of the window as he twiddled with his feather ink-pen, his work for that morning stacked neatly to the side. He looked up as Sebastian entered and turned to face his servant; the navy-haired boy rested his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together as he leaned his chin against them.

"What is it, Sebastian?" The boy asked, trying hard to conceal his irritation at being disturbed. His butler merely chuckled and handed him a folded piece of paper, Ciel snatching it from his grasp. Sebastian smirked and handed him the note. The Earl took a moment to read over the letter, staring blankly at the paper in bemusement.

"He wants us to join his fancy dress party. _All_ of us. Sakura, Mayelene, Finny, and Bard also." He raised a brow while looking pointedly at his butler. "What on earth is this all about, Sebastian?"

"Only one way to find out, my lord," The glint in his eyes unnerved the thirteen year old.

**x-x-x-x**

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. As expected, it was none other than Sebastian. He wore no grin, nor a smirk. But there was something in his eyes that I didn't like the look of. I opened my mouth to ask him what he wanted, but he beat me to it.

"Alois Trancy has invited the Phantomhive Earl, as well as his servants, to attend his fancy dress party tonight at seven o'clock." My eyes widened.

"It seems this event is his way of taking you back, blossom." Sebastian said, voicing my fears. I began to tremble at the thought of being under his control once more. He must have sensed my displeasure for he gave a reassuring smile. I rose my brows at his strange behaviour. Up until he'd been teasing or creepy. But now he was being kind. It was a feat I hadn't realised Sebastian capable of, what with his distant and weirdly changing personality. But I guess even handsome men had their faults.

"Oh hell no..."

"Is there a problem, Miss Sakura?" His question made me realise I spoke out loud, and I shook my head frantically before a full-fledge blush assaulted me.

"I can't go." I said, glancing up into the butler's crimson gaze, a fierce determination set inside me. His face contorted into mock disappointment, and he made his way over to me. I backed up and my back hit against the closet, my eyes widening as he continued to advance upon me. His hand reached towards me and I squeezed my eyes closed, awaiting a hit for being disobedient.

The closet door next to me opened, and I snapped my eyes open only to see the man smiling down at me slyly with something in his arms. He draped it on top of the bed before coming towards me once again, his face only inches from mine. He was smiling at me with that closed-eye smile, his fingers curling in my hair.

"It is not a choice, blossom, but an order from young master," And then he left, and I found I missed the soothing warmth his fingers. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, fingering the bed sheet in defeat as past memories plagued me.

**x-x-x-x**

There was a time where I had lived with two adorable little boys; one younger than the other, with rusty brown hair, the other golden blonde. Both had such lovely blue eyes. And, despite being parent-less and looked down upon as nuisances, they were always smiling. I had taken it upon myself to look after the two boys, and after a few weeks, they even began to call me _Sakura-onee-sama_. The nickname they had given me after I taught them a few basic Japanese words. I had never been so happy.

Then that tragic day arrived.

_I had left the small town to go to the city of London to buy the boys something special; two wooden toy soldiers painted perfectly, the red of the clothing gleaming in the sunlight. It had cost me more than I thought, but it was worth it to see the happiness in those children's eyes. The children I had thought of as my own, even though I was only eighteen._

_I took a horse-and-cart ride home, smiling proudly at the box sitting in top of my lap. I could not wait to see the look on their faces. I nearly dropped the box containing the toys as the cart suddenly lurched to a stop, the horse making noises of resistance._

"_What on ea-" I began, but glanced up as I heard the cart-driver give a sharp gasp. My eyes followed the direction of his horrified expression, my own gasp sounding as tears collected in my eyes and my heartbeat skip a beat._

"_No.. no, no, no..." I hadn't realised it was me repeating that same word over and over until my feet began moving on their own accord. I didn't even realise I had stepped off the cart. I began at a slow, uneasy walk which soon turned into a full sprint as I dashed towards the burning town, hoping with all my heart that the boys were safe._

"_Jim! Luka!"_

_My hopes came crashing down as I glanced at the numerous dead bodies littering the ash-covered ground. My knees buckled as I collapsed onto the path, the toys tumbling out of the box and rolling onto the ash; the paint spoiling as the still-hot ash melted it away. I spared them a glance before I stumbled to my feet, breathing heavily as a choked sob worked its way from my throat, my heart clenching painfully. _

_A cry met my ears as it echoed through the silent town, my feet moving on their own accord again as a tiny slither of hope filled me once more._

'_Please let that be them! Onegai!'_

_A mass of dirtied blonde hair met my vision, and I released a half-sob half-cry, rushing towards the hunched over figure and wrapping my arms around him. "Jim!" _

_I let go after a couple of moments, and he turned to me. His eyes were dead-looking and filled with tears, and as he turned, I saw the reason why. _

"_He's dead." His voice was so broken. I felt tears roll hotly down my cheeks as I took the smaller boy into my arms, gentle with him even though he would no longer move. His skin was cold and pale; dull eyes open wide with unshed tears at the corners. I hugged him close to me as I cried until my throat turned raw._

_All the while the blonde boy next to me stayed silent._

_**x-x-x-x**_

_A few weeks had passed since then, and I was finding it hard to take care of a young boy by myself. I had rented a room at an old inn near the destroyed town, until I could find another place to live. I looked over at the boy, finding him silent and staring at nothing in particular. He had not spoken a word since I had found him and Luka, and even then it was only two words. He'd hardly eaten, and he was becoming too thin. _

_And then those men with their carriages came, taking boys of a certain age from the nearby areas. I had no power to keep them from taken the broken boy, and was pushed roughly aside as they hoisted him out and onto one of the few carriages._

_I could only watch with tear-filled eyes as he stared blankly at me, becoming further and further away._

_**x-x-x-x**_

_Two years had passed, and in that time I had taken up a job of being a maid. I had learned more of the English mannerisms and behaviour, becoming top maid in the household I worked at. It had given me the satisfaction of a higher pay, which I used to buy flowers for Luka's grave. I had saved quite a lot, hoping that one day, I would be able to find Jim and give him a happy life in our own humble home. But two years went by without a sign that he was even alive and the grief was eating away at me. _

_In my momentary distraction, I ended up spilling red wine all over my Mistress' guest's cream gown, staining it through to the corset underneath. I had never seen someone so angry in my life, and it cost me my job, as well as my temporary home. Being a maid, I had earned a small but quaint room in the over-sized house. But I no longer had such a place._

_I began to wander through the thickest part of London, walking until the bustling crowds thinned and I found myself staring at a toy shop. The very same toy shop I had come to a little over two years ago. Funtom Company, the shop read. A great store for children, and reasonable prices too._

_I turned and began to walk away before the past could catch up to me, and walked straight into someone. I felt myself lose my balance, about to topple to the ground, but a firm grip on my upper-arms kept me upright. Shocked, I glanced up at the figure, seeing a man dressed in a very expensive-looking butler attire. I had thought he belonged to royalty, and stumbled back, bowing in embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going-" I began, but was cut off as he began to speak, ignoring my apology altogether._

"_You are Sakura Haruno, correct?" The man had asked me, shifting his spectacles up as his stern golden eyes glared down at me. I felt a slight fear crawl up my spine at his gaze and obediently nodded._

"_Yes, I am. How do you know my name?" I asked politely, trying to keep the small tremor out of my voice. I heard him sigh, and I peered up at him through my fringe as I continued bowing. He seemed slightly agitated, as though he thought it time wasting to talk to someone of my calibre. _

"_Master Alois Trancy requires a Sakura Haruno as his maid. And seeing as that is you; you will be coming with me." I gapped at his words, though a small bubble of happiness built up inside me. Only a few hours after losing my job, I had acquired a new one without even having to look. And to a wealthy sounding man, to boot, if the butler's clothing was any indication. A small smile lit up my face as I followed after the black-haired man. Lady Luck was on my side after all._

**x-x-x-x**

_It had taken forty-five minutes to reach the large mansion from the middle of London, and I could not keep my mouth from gaping at the size of the place. _

"_Come, the master awaits." The man -he introduced himself as Claude Faustus- said, and as he was of higher-class than me, I had no choice but to follow him through the large double doors. _

_Inside was beautiful; rich, royal-blue carpet laid upon the double staircase, an enormous crystal chandelier hanging between them and reflecting against the polished wooden floor. I had not realised I stopped to gaze at the place until I heard an annoyed sigh from Claude. I flushed in embarrassment, mumbling an apology as I continued to follow him, all the way up the stairs, until we reached mahogany double doors; carved with the pattern of a spider's web._

"_Enter," A voice called out, and even through the thickness of the doors I could hear the familiarity in it, though slightly changed with age. I could not restrain myself as I pushed past Claude, throwing the door open to reveal that same child I had waited two years to see again. _

_Same blonde hair; same startling sky-blue eyes. The life had returned to them, but there was something else that had not been there before, but I ignored it as joy continued to fill me._

"_Jim! Oh, I had waited and hoped so long to see you! I was so worried about you! Jim!" I threw my arms around him, holding him tight against me as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks._

"_Claude." Faster than I could blink, I was thrown off of the blonde-haired boy, crashing against the wall. I felt my head slam against the brick, my vision blurring violently until I was coughing and gagging; a hot liquid piling in my throat. It spilled from my mouth, and with trembling fingers I wiped my mouth, eyes widening as bright red glared back at me._

_I sobbed, wiping my mouth more roughly than before and gave Jim a shaky smile, tears continuing to roll down my cheeks._

"_You are... you're n-not Jim." I stuttered, my lips trembling as I stared helplessly at the once sweet boy; a twisted smirk upon his face as he seemed satisfied at my state._

"_No, I am Alois Trancy; head of the Trancy household," My eyes watered at the changed boy as he walked over to me, yanking my head up by a fist full of my hair. "And you are to be eternally mine; **Sakura-onee-sama.**" _

_I could not control the fear that welled up inside me at the thought of being slaved by the boy I once thought of as a baby brother; almost a son. _

**x-x-x-x**

Knocking at my door brought me out of my thoughts, and I rubbed my eyes, surprised to find moisture smeared across my eyes and cheeks.

"Do not forget about the party in less than two hours, Miss Sakura," The voice of Maylene said through the door before I heard her scurrying away; most likely only just remembering herself. I gave a small half-sob half-chuckle as I stood, wiping the rest of my tears as I began to get ready for the dreadful reunion only a few hours away.

_'Kami-sama, save me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm really not satisfied with this chapter. I had re-written the 'past-scene' so many times I nearly forgot what I was doing. Anyway, updates may be a few days, or maybe even up to week-long as it's nearly Christmas and there's so much to do D:

But please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm honestly not pleased with at all, so flames are welcome xD

R&R!

Onee-sama = Older sister/older sister-like figure

Onegai = Please

Kami-sama = God

You probably already know them, but just in case~ D:

3:52am... Off to bed I gogogo!~

Until next time!

**~Obsidian Neko**


	5. Chapter Four: Part One

**A/N:** I am so sorry I haven't updated for... a week I think. I've had a crappy flu and haven't felt like doing much, but I've finally been able to finish this, despite being sick. I want to thank you to those who reviewed, I love you guys!

The winning dress of the poll was Ball-gown 4; the red and black kimono!

I want to thank those who spared some time to vote for that, so thank you!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Note that it's only part one so there's going to be a lot more going on in the next part :p R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Obsidian Neko**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter Four

_Sparking an Interest: Part One_

**x-x-x-x**

My stomach was convulsing during the whole ride to the Trancy household. I honestly did not want to face him again, not after my betrayal. There was no way he would forgive me. Another jolt of the carriage wheel hitting a rock made my stomach convulse once again and I was sure at the end of the ride I'd be emptying my stomach, all due to frayed nerves.

I sighed and felt a warm hand touch mine. I glanced up, seeing Maylene give me a small reassuring smile. It made me feel a little better to know I had others with me, but fear still left me feeling sick to my stomach.

"I can't wait for the party!" Finny cried, enthusiastic as always. His bright blue eyes beamed in joy, and I found it hard not to smile around the boy. I took a deep breath as the large mansion came into view, the tall double doors looking terrifying the closer we got.

The carriage in front pulled up at the entrance, Sebastian getting off first before helping Ciel down. Honestly, the man treated the boy as if he was a fair lady. The thought had me coughing slightly in my hand to cover a giggle that threatened to escape.

"Catching a cold, my lady?" Sebastian asked, his voice bringing me out of my thoughts. A small frown marred his face and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch, before I shook my head and began to descend our carriage. Maylene's hand stopped me as she looked confused at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Servants are meant to go around to the back entrance, Miss Sakura," She said nervously. I felt both my eyebrows raise as I let out a small 'oh', climbing back up and sitting back in place.

"We'll see you inside, young master!" The three chorused. I felt slightly uncomfortable to call Ciel 'young master', or 'bocchan' in my own native language, as I hardly knew him and also the fact that I was still... attached to Alois. Instead, I gave the young boy a small smile to which he nodded at; Sebastian grinning at me as the carriage being to move once again, Bard taking the reins.

**x-x-x-x**

Ciel felt an odd sensation of déjà vu. It made his vision spin and, unintentionally, he lost his balance. He collided gently into Sebastian whom looked worriedly down at his young master, placing his large hands on the adolescent's shoulders to steady him.

"Are you all right, young master?" His question was returned with a nod and the boy pushing himself shakily from his butler. He glanced up at Claude. "Is my butler allowed to come with me?" He asked, no sound of politeness in his voice. After all, wherever he goes, Sebastian goes too.

"That is no problem," Claude stated after a moment. But as Ciel began to walk away, he spoke once again. "I'm afraid my master is out on business, he cannot return until the ball starts," He closed the double entrance doors, facing Ciel once again. "Tea is prepared in the reception room; everyone there is waiting for you." At this, Ciel's eyebrows rose. Everyone?

The sly-looking butler began to lead the way, leading them to a room where talking was hushed behind thick doors.

"I am sorry for not being able to guide you, but I have a lot to prepare for. Please, enjoy yourselves for the time being." With that, he bowed and walked off, leaving Sebastian and Ciel standing outside the noisy room. The remaining butler smiled down at his bocchan, hand resting on the gold handle of the door.

"Well, my lord?" His never-ending smile emitted a sigh from the young boy, and all he could do was nod and face the irritatingly loud people. The door opened and he was surprised to find the room having silenced, until a yellow and orange blob crashed into him.

"Ciel!" She hadn't seemed to notice the air of annoyance around the boy, and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" He choked, shocked that she pulled back instantly, only to pout cutely at him.

"It's Lizzy!" He sweat-dropped at lack of answer, but didn't say more as he spotted Lau sitting with his scantily-clad woman on his lap.

"Ah, you're early, Earl." Lau greeted in his usual care-free manner. "Lau." Ciel greeted back, his eyes scanning the room for even the slightest hint of red.

"Ciel?" Lizzy questioned, noticing his gaze. His eyes swept to her in confusion. "I had thought Madam Red would be here. It is her element, after all." He didn't notice how a few eyes swept downcast at his memory loss.

"Ah, that's-" Lizzy quickly began waving her arms frantically as she redirected Ciel's attention from Lau. "Please calm down, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, only to have another interference present itself as a purple-haired young man latched onto the smaller boy.

"Ciel!" For the first time that day, Sebastian felt like face-palming. It had to be one thing after another, didn't it? But from the corner of his eye, he saw Agni standing dutifully behind his prince. Ah. He had nothing to worry about if the Indian butler was there.

Before things could get out of hand and slip-ups were made, the Indian servant led the prince away. It was quiet once again. The tall black-haired man turned to his confused master, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Young master, it's almost time for the ball. Let us get you ready."

Ciel could only reply with a small 'yes' as he was led, still confused, out of the room.

**x-x-x-x**

When we arrived at the back of the household, we were met by a woman I had not seen before. She had a downcast expression on her tanned face, one eye wrapped in bandages. I felt that tight knot of fear return in my belly, knowing full well that her injury had been caused by master.

The carriage stopped and the long lilac-haired woman bowed. Her one good eye glanced at each of us, and I shivered involuntarily as her gaze lingered longer on me. I dared a look straight into her visible eye and froze. Such hatred blazed there, and I was sure that could it be possible, I'd be nothing but ash by now.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, her gaze left mine and I felt like I could breathe again; the blood beginning to rush through my body once again.

"Master has given orders to give the Phantomhive employees the greatest hospitality. Please, follow me. Your luggage will be handled with care by our own servants." Her voice was rich, but filled with such sorrow that it even tugged at my heart, despite her earlier glare. I could not blame her for how she felt if she knew who I was and what I had done. I could only hope that she'll escape the hell-hole one day too, and be able to remain sane.

Bard jumped off the front seat of the carriage, lending a hand to Maylene before she fell flat on her face, like so many times before. Next was Finny, and he surprised me by helping me down as well. I sent him a kind smile as I grasped his hand, careful of the low steps on the side of the carriage.

"Thank you." He shot me a wide smile and I found I admired how enthusiastic he was. I envied that carefree spirit, but I could not find it in myself to feel ill towards him.

My feet met the gravel and I swallowed dryly, dreading what awaited me inside. But I had to face him sooner or later. A small part of me was happy to see him again. The larger part dreaded it the most.

**x-x-x-x**

I was relieved to hear that Alois was out on business; but would be coming back at the start of the party. At least that gave me time to gather my courage to be able to face him.

I looked down at the neatly wrapped box Sebastian had left for me in the earlier evening; he had placed the clothing he took from the wardrobe and placed it inside. I hadn't really paid much attention to it. But looking at it now, I couldn't help my mouth dropping open slightly. It was my dress to wear for the ball. And it was beautiful. A warm feeling bloomed in my chest as I smiled to myself, hugging the dress close. He, or Ciel, had gotten me a beautiful Kimono; my nationality's traditional clothing. Though, it was slightly modified; there wasn't the numerous layers nor was it the same length. But that was what made it look beautiful.

The black silk felt soft to the touch; I could not wait to put it on. I glanced at the small clock in the room I was acquired, 6:45pm. I had fifteen minutes to get ready; plenty of time for me.

Gently, I placed the dress onto the bed and began stripping my maid uniform off, letting the large red bow at the back fall to the floor. I quickly washed myself over with the small bowl of water left on the counter in the corner of the room; rinsing myself of any un-pleasantries from the semi-long ride. There was a small towel tucked on top of the shelf next to the bowl which I dried myself with, rushing due to the excitement I felt to be wearing something homey.

I placed a pair of clean undergarments on; expertly tying the strings at the back of the corset that I placed on next. After that was done I picked up the dress and began putting it on.

A thin red layer went on first, and then the black silk. It felt cool and smooth against my skin and I couldn't get rid of the smile that plastered itself across my face. I shook my head softly and began to tie the small red ribbons at my shoulders in neat bows, then reached for the gold embroiled red obi. It fit snug around my waist after I had tied it into a large bow at the back.

I glanced in the mirror and grinned. Despite my pale complexion, the dress suited me well. The black went surprisingly well with my pink hair, but the touches of red softened the look. I would have to thank both Ciel and Sebastian for the wonderful gift. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a head-dressing to match the dress, grinning as I imagined what it would like like after I had finished my hair.

As I looked back at the clock I noted I had only seven minutes left, which would be spent curling my hair and placing a touch of make-up on. I saw my brow scrunch up in thought in my reflection, deciding to use red lipstick to match the dress and just a thin layer of black around my eyes.

Applying the lipstick and black around my eyes, I had 4 minutes left. Time for my hair, or else I won't hear the last of it from Sebastian. I stopped short for a moment. Why was I thinking of Sebastian? He was only a butler; Ciel should be my concern, being my temporary master at the moment. So why? I looked up into the mirror as I heard the room's door open and squeaked as Sebastian stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"My, my. Don't you look lovely, blossom." I could have sworn I saw him lick his lips, and it sent my face heating in a full blush. Curse him for always choosing the wrong time to invite himself in my presence? Can't he see how much he turns me into a frenzy?

I had been so determined to ignore him that I hadn't felt him move up behind me; his warm body heat radiating through my back. His fingers combed through my long hair and I had that soothing affect once again. It instantly made me feel relaxed and I wish I hadn't let my guard down, as I felt myself lean into his body. I felt his arms drape around me; fingers dancing lightly over my clothed stomach, but it was enough to make the muscle jump.

"W-what are you doing, S-Sebastian?" My voice came out shaky from how breathless I felt, and he had hardly touched me. Just what was he? There was no way a simple man could make a simple touch feel so heavenly.

"Hmm. Just drinking in your beauty," He breathed against my ear, the warmth of his breath sending tingled down my neck. "I cannot seem to grasp the aspect of how someone could be so ethereally exotic, how wonderfully your hair and eyes clash like your namesake. You truly are inspiring, Sakura." I couldn't control the gasps that escaped my throat as his fingers danced over my body, like tiny electric currents with each touch he made. Distinctly I registered the fact that he had said my actual name for the first time, and my mouth opened as if I were gasping for air.

"Be mine, Sakura. I could make you forever beautiful; you will be perfect for all eternity."

I don't know what he was doing to make me feel this way, but I was nodding before I could stop myself. My mind blanked as his mouth hovered over mine, his eyes glowing the same pink as my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it's short, but I've been sick D: I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer :[

I know I didn't do a very good description of Sakura's dress in the chapter, despite all your votes, so I'll be adding more in the next chapter with Alois! And Lizzy gets to meet Sakura!

So -gasp- what's Sebastian going to do to Sakura? Control her again? Turn her into a demon? You'll have to find out in Part Two!

**Also~!** I'm going to be writing a Christmas oneshot, pure SakuraxSebastian goodness, with maybe a hint of lemony sweetness! Hopefully I get it uploaded by Christmas Eve at least.

Until next time!

**~Obsidian Neko**


	6. Filler: Christmas Special!

**A/N:** So here it is, the Christmas special chapter I promised! Note that this has no relevance to the actual storyline; think of it more as a 'filler'. I hope you'll enjoy this extra long one-shot! It's an early Christmas present for being such wonderful readers! :]

**Warning: Contains lemon! **(Thought I'd zest it up for all you SakuxSebas lovers :])

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a great Christmas and a happy new year! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Obsidian Neko**

**x-x-x-x**

**Filler: Christmas Special  
><strong>

Christmas at the Phantomhive Manor

_Merry Christmas!_

**x-x-x-x**

Snow was falling, coating everything it touched in a white blanket. It made the night seem so much lighter with the moon radiating off the white covered courtyard from where I sat, looking out my bedroom window. It was breathtaking.

I had the urge to run and feel that powdery whiteness crunch under my boots; feel it crumbling through my fingers, even if it made my skin ache. But I shook my head and pushed down on the childish thought, glancing one more time at the snow before walking over to my bed and climbing beneath the sheets. A small smile tugged at my lips as I thought of tomorrow's plans of decorating the mansion for Christmas; even though Ciel was highly against it.

**x-x-x-x**

The morning came faster than I thought, and a small spark of excitement filled me as I climbed out of bed, collecting a fresh set of undergarments and a clean maid uniform before leaving the room, rushing towards the bathroom a small ways from my room.

After I had washed up and dressed, I began my way down the large staircase to the kitchen on the main floor, intent for some hot breakfast to warm me up. The smell of freshly brewed tea and something else much sweeter met my nose the closer I got to the kitchen. I closed my eyes and inhaled the aromas, opening them to meet the sight of Sebastian working away preparing breakfast for Ciel. Bard sat grumpily in a chair in the corner; his hair frayed into a large mass upon his head as his cigarette dangled from his lips. He sent me a nod and continued on glaring at Sebastian's back.

I stifled a giggle, and the noise caught the black-haired man's attention as his eyes swept over to me; a small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Good morning, blossom. I trust you slept well?" He asked, his voice as velvety as always. His eyes glittered as he saw the blush dusting my cheeks, which always seemed to happen whenever I was around him.

"Good morning. Yes, I did," I gave him a smile as I fully entered the kitchen, eyeing the food Sebastian had finished preparing. Crumpets with a square of melting butter placed on top, with steaming tea already waiting on the tray. A small pot of honey sat beside it.

"Would you like me to take that up to Ciel for you, Sebastian?" I asked, feeling in quite a helpful mood. He sent me a strange look of surprise before that smirk returned, handing me the tray and setting cutlery on it next to the plate of crumpets.

"That would be most helpful, _Sakura." _The way he said my name sent a shiver through my body, and I tensed before I dropped the food. I quickly gave him a low head-bow, dashing as quickly as I could out of the kitchen without dropping anything. I could hear his small chuckle follow me as I fast-walked towards the staircase.

**x-x-x-x**

Knocking twice on the large door of Ciel's bedroom, I waited patiently for entrance as I balanced the tray in my hands. A few seconds after I heard his tired voice calling out an 'enter'. Holding the tray in one hand, a feat which I was used to after being a maid for countless years, I opened the door and entered the room, closing it soundlessly behind me.

Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, his long sleeping shirt creased and his hair tousled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked so innocently cute that I couldn't help the smile that curved my lips.

"Good morning, Ciel-sama." I greeted, adding a Japanese honorific to his name. I felt oddly uncomfortable calling him 'master' or 'bocchan' as the other's did, so instead I added 'sama' which was used in my country to those with high status.

"'Morning." He grumbled, clearly still half-asleep as his eyes were dulled. I reached over to the bedside table where a small bowl of water sat, placing a cloth in it before rinsing away the excess water. I folded the cloth, and with a sneaky smile, I scrubbed gently at Ciel's face, to which he gave a small yelp of surprise from the coldness.

"Sakura!" He hissed, though there was none of that anger that radiated off my old master when I did something like this. Instead, there sat a now fully-awake blue-haired boy with a small annoyed aura around him. It really was cute. I giggled and patted his hair down, and I heard him give a small grumpy sigh.

"I brought breakfast up for you today," I started, reaching for the eye-patch that lay almost-forgotten on the bedside table. I had no idea why he wore such a thing, for his eye did not seem injured. But then again, I never really saw it. If I happened to see him without the eye-patch on, his hair always seemed to form a barrier over it. I mentally shrugged and began to tie the material around his head.

"Mm. What's for breakfast?" He asked, his eyes closed as I finger-combed his hair after spotting a patch of tangled hair. "Crumpets with a pot of honey, for your liking. And tea with milk; Sebastian placed a pot of sugar on the side just in case." I gave him a grin as he picked up the sugar pot up, placing a spoonful in the tea and stirring it, then bringing it to his lips to sip.

"I'll leave you to finish your breakfast. Call me if you need anything," I bowed and left the room, only to bump straight into a solid chest as I opened the door. I looked up to see Sebastian smirking down at me. A cough from Ciel told me I had been standing there for far too long, just staring up at the handsome man.

"I hope you both know that _I am eating here_." His obvious hint to 'get a room' or 'get the hell out before I lose my appetite' caused a giant blush to bloom across my face, and I wasted no time in skirting past Sebastian and dashing down the hallway, away from the infuriatingly gorgeous man.

**x-x-x-x**

Ciel looked over to Sebastian who still stood in the doorway and gave him a levelled stare.

"Do not forget that she is still branded as Trancy's. You have no leisure in toying with her, Sebastian. I have a goal I must reach, and that doesn't involve my butler becoming infatuated with a pink-haired woman." Though it was a warning for the butler to not waste _his _time playing with the woman, it did not seem to affect Sebastian as he returned the threat with a closed-eye smile.

"Understood, _bocchan."_ But his words held no promises. Not like Ciel expected any from his sly servant, but it was still annoying nonetheless. He grunted and popped a piece of crumpet in his mouth after coating it in honey. His one uncovered eye gave Sebastian a pointed look.

"So? Is there a reason why you're disrupting my breakfast? Minus wanting a reaction out of Sakura." Ciel droned, picking up his tea cup and bringing it to his lips.

"Ah," Sebastian started, a sly, knowing smirk on his face at the mention of the pink-haired woman. "A letter was delivered from Lady Elizabeth." He pulled out an envelope from his waistcoat, passing it silently to the Phantomhive Earl. Ciel took it reluctantly, cutting through the wax seal with a small knife Sebastian handed him, and began reading its contents. His eyes swept over the lettering, sighing, and handed back the letter to his butler.

"She wants us to hold a Christmas Eve party." Ciel dead-panned. He ran a hand over his face, letting out a heavy sigh as he stood. "If I deny it'll be a pain; she'll just come here in person and demand me to." He sighed once again and glanced out the window, his visible eye widening as pure whiteness slightly hurt his vision. Sebastian noticed his expression and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Maybe it'll be a good idea to accept, bocchan. After all, Christmas is a time for sharing happiness." His voice was laced with a sickly sweet innocence that even made Ciel shoot a glare at him.

"Hmph. Fine, accept her party. I want nothing to do with it; just tell the others to prepare the mansion." Sebastian bowed and walked to the door, opening it and turning back to his master.

"No need to tell them that, bocchan, for they already are. Finnian has already brought in a rather... large tree. I'm guessing it won't take long for Maylene and Sakura to gather the Christmas decorations." At Ciel's open-mouthed expression, Sebastian smirked and found it a good time to leave his young master to his irritation.

**x-x-x-x**

"Sakura! Sakura!" Finny called, catching sight of me descending the stairs to the foyer. I waved to him, a smile on my face as I reached the bottom, finally noticing the large tree he held in his possession. My smile widened as my excitement from this morning bubbled back up inside me. I eyed the tree, finding it to be at least 4 times my height with thick, long branches.

At that moment Maylene walked into the foyer, spotting us immediately as she let an almost squeal-like noise. She darted over to us, her large spectacles concealing the expression displayed in her eyes. But still, I could tell she was just as excited as I was.

"We should get the decorations from last year. Bocchan kept them stored in the storage area, in a box. There should be enough for the tree and the foyer." She said, speaking fast. I could only grin in response as I followed her out of the foyer and to the storage room.

"I'll get the tree set up for you two to decorate!" Finny called after us, his wide smile showing pearly white teeth. We didn't bother calling back a reply as we half-ran half-walked to the room, intent on decorating until our hearts content.

**x-x-x-x**

After at least two hours of placing decorations and assortments on the tree and around the mansion, we finally stopped to look at our work. The tree stood tall and proud as the candlelight of the chandelier made the tinsel and ornaments sparkle. The golden star placed on top almost glowed.

"It's so pretty," Maylene said, making a small 'ahh' sound. I silently agreed, not taking my eyes off the greenery. Other shiny ornaments hung around the foyer but they were nothing in comparison to the tree.

"My, such a large tree. I see you two ladies did a fine job decorating," A deep voice rumbled behind us, and I nearly jumped in shock. Just how did this man manage to sneak up on us? I turned and my eyes met his, and I was sure a small spark of... something passed between us. Whether he acknowledged it or not, I did not know.

"Need I remind you that, nearly Christmas or not, you still have duties to attend." It was his way of saying 'get back to work'. The others scurried away, back to their designated work as I was left standing alone with Sebastian. Clearing my throat lightly, I made to walk away to finish my duties but lean arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me towards a firm chest.

I looked up into Sebastian's eyes in shock, my mouth opening but no sound coming out. He leaned down so his lips rested next to my ear, his hot breath fanning over my skin and making me involuntary shiver.

"I did not say for _you_ to get back to work, blossom," He breathed, his fingers coming to rest at my neck. I felt the bow situated at the neck of my uniform being fiddled with and I glanced down only to see the material hanging free. A crimson blush assaulted my cheeks as I watched his fingers slide the top button from it's hold, moving onto the next straight after. My breathing was becoming ragged. Just what was he doing?

"S-Sebastian... s-stop.." I gasped as I felt his lips press against my now-exposed neck, a small heat building inside me. The warmth of his lips left and I was left panting. A simple kiss to the neck and it.. _he..._ had this much of an effect on me.

"Your reaction tells me otherwise, Sakura. You say stop but I can feel your desire," He hadn't fully moved from my neck; the heat of his breath on the sensitive skin making the muscles in my stomach jump.

Another two buttons popped undone. By now I was shaking. Not from fear, but a desire I was almost ashamed of. Ashamed because this was wrong, so very wrong. But the heat in my body left me aching for more. A warm hand grazed across the top of my clothed breast and I gave a sharp gasp. The heat inside me intensified to the point where I couldn't care where this went now. I needed him. I needed to feel him, all of him.

"Sebastian! I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Where are you?" Ciel's annoyed yell jerked us apart, my heart hammering in my chest. I glanced at Sebastian from the corner of my eye, quite shocked to see that even he had to control his heavy breathing. He shot me a quick look that I read as 'we'll finish this another time, for now get back to your duties'. I sent him a nod and darted off before Ciel saw me with his butler.

**x-x-x-x**

It was Christmas Eve. Snow had began to fall once again, adding to the already thick layer it previously left. We had been informed a few days prior that we were having a Christmas party, all thanks to Ciel's fiancée; Lady Elizabeth. I had never met the girl, but I thanked her for persuading Ciel to have a party. It at least brought some Christmas cheer.

Each of us had been assigned to wear something formal, but also had a Christmas look to it. As I didn't have many clothes in my still-new home, Ciel had, begrudgingly, bought me a beautiful red dress that ended just above the knees. But although Ciel bought it, I could tell from the smirk Sebastian shot me that he had chosen it. I felt like a doll that he loved to dress up. But I didn't mind, actually. It felt kind of nice to be fussed over so much. I glanced over at Maylene, who was laughing together with Finny and Bard; all three of them dressed as Santa's elves. I giggled and made my way to the kitchen to gather drinks for the party.

I filled champagne glasses and set them on a tray, about to pick them up when arms snaked around my waist. I leaned into him, surprised at how forward I was when his lips pressed against the skin just below my ear. I fought back a moan.

"You look lovely in red, my dear blossom." I smiled unconsciously as I closed my eyes, just enjoying the feel of him embracing me. It was still quite strange to think of Sebastian capable of kind, loving gestures, as he always put on a cold façade. But, I thought, he never did around me. I moaned as his hands rested over my clothed breasts; the heat of his hands soaking through the material and onto the sensitive skin that lay beneath. I arched into his touch, and I felt his chuckle rumble against my back.

"Sebastian... More.." I gasped as he roughly squeezed the mound; his touch still affective even through the thick fabric. I heard a small growl emit from him as I pressed myself closer to him, desperate for more contact. I gave a small cry as he bit down on the skin of my neck; his tongue darting out, dragging a wet path along it. I shuddered, releasing a moan.

The echoing sound of doors being slammed open met our ears, followed by a loud squeal of "Ciel~!" and we shared a defeated look. Lady Elizabeth had arrived for the party by the sounds of it. I sighed, readjusting the red bow tied around my neck to cover the mark Sebastian was sure to have made. I straightened out my dress and hair, taking a moment to calm my breathing and heart-rate before picking up the tray of drinks.

I walked to the door and looked over my shoulder at Sebastian, seeing the smouldering look in his eyes as he watched my every move. I gave him a shy smile, glancing at the corner of the door frame.

"Once everyone retires for the night, come to my room. We can... continue there." I was sure he was smirking at my blushing face, which was strange considering the boldness I had only moments before.

"That I will, blossom." His non-hesitant answer sent a pleasant shiver down my spine, and I gave him one last smile before leaving to the foyer where the party was being held.

**x-x-x-x**

Lady Elizabeth had been just as I imagined her; energetic and sweet. Her blonde hair that curled in perfect ringlets was tied up by cute red bows. Her dress looked almost similar to mine but was devoid of the white frilling at the edges.

"Would you like a glass of champagne, my lady?" I asked, holding out the tray to her. She looked uncertain; looking between the glass and Ciel, noting he had one resting in his hand. She picked up the glass and took a hesitant sip, expecting it to taste too alcoholic. But surprise lit her eyes and I hid a smile.

"I placed lemonade in the drinks so it blocked out most of the alcohol. I thought it would taste better for you and Ciel-sama," I explained, smiling kindly at her to which she returned.

"That's so smart, Sakura! Thank you," My smile widened and I bowed, leaving her to enjoy some time with Ciel. I placed the drink tray on a stray end-table and walked over to Sebastian, purposely, but discreetly brushing my hand against his. He looked down at me with those unique eyes I came to love looking at, his expression masked but with a hint of a smirk curling the side of his lips.

"I thought Ciel wasn't going to partake in the party?" I asked him, watching as Elizabeth dragged Ciel away from the wall to twirl him around. I muffled a giggle with my hand at the boy's obvious displeasure.

"It's due to Lady Elizabeth's method of... persuasion." Sebastian drawled, and I glanced up in time to see him quickly cover up the quirk of his lips with his usual indifference. I smirked, and faintly wondered where this new side of me suddenly came from. Maybe it was the freedom; maybe the tall, dark-haired butler standing beside me.

"Are there any instruments? A party must always have music," I asked, a sudden idea popping into my head as I glanced up at him. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you, perhaps, play the violin?" He asked after a short period. I nodded enthusiastically up at him, beaming. His sinfully skilled lips spread in his typical smile. "I will be back in a moment." I only nodded once again as he walked off, climbing the stairs gracefully.

"Sakura! Come dance with us!" Finny and Maylene called out to me in unison. I gave a small laugh and walked over to them; both my hands instantly in theirs as they dragged me across the room. Genuine laughter bubbled inside me and spilled from my lips as they twirled me in circles.

I was dizzy as I was sent spinning to Bard, who caught me and began to waltz with me. His elf costume just made it look hilarious. He grinned at me and I let loose another fresh peal of laughter. Soon enough, the others joined in, laughing and dancing until our sides hurt. Tears had gathered in my eyes from all the laughing.

I sat giggling on the cold floor as I regained my breath; the others still messing about. A black case came into my vision and I blinked up at Sebastian. "The violin," He stated, and I flushed in embarrassment. I completely forgot about my request earlier. I began to stand when I felt myself suddenly on my feet; Sebastian's hands gently gripping my wrists as he pulled me up.

"Thank you."

He passed me the case and I unlocked it, gently taking the varnished instrument in my hands. I picked the bow from the case and held the violin in its proper position; my chin sitting on the chin rest as my fingers hovered over the fingerboard. I stole a glance at Sebastian, seeing him already ready; music sheets propped up on the stand. They were Christmas songs and carols. The very first song to play was 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'. I grinned to myself. Easy.

"Ready, blossom?" His bow hovered over the strings, his eyes set on the notes splayed on the paper.

"Yes." And we begun to play.

**x-x-x-x**

It was now six o'clock, the fun over for the time being. While we had played the violins, Finny, Maylene and Bard had sung along to the tune. Though their vocals were a little off, it was still fun. I found it hard to stop myself from laughing as I played.

"Dinner is ready, everyone. As it is Christmas Eve I'll be kind enough for everyone to sit at the dining table together." Sebastian's smooth voice called out, his lips quirked up in a sly smile as he looked over at us servants. The other three gave sheepish laughs. I grinned and began walking after the others as we made our way to the dining room.

The sight that met us was fantastic. Different arrays of food sat expertly piled onto the red table cloth; the aromas causing my mouth to water.

We all sat down in our seats. I felt the back of mine being pushed forward just as I sat, and I snapped my head up to see Sebastian smirking. I gave him a quiet thank you and a soft smile, a familiar feeling blooming in my chest at his kind gestures towards me lately. He bowed and left the room, which was odd considering everyone was seated and ready to eat.

I ate quickly, but not un-lady like. After I consumed my food I excused myself, bowing politely before leaving the room. Ciel gave me a quirk of his brow; a small frown marring his features but he stayed silent, to which I was thankful for. If he had demanded to where I was going, it would've been very embarrassing. Besides, I didn't want to reveal Sebastian's and my sinful secret.

**x-x-x-x**

I found Sebastian standing outside on the marble stairs of the courtyard; the cold of the snow seemingly not affecting him like a normal person. I shivered and found it best I put on a coat before approaching him. Dashing to my room I quickly shrugged on my cream-coloured coat, my fingers shaking as I hurried to button up the front. I grabbed the small cape that went over my shoulders; the lining soft with fur. I sighed in content at the warmth it gave me, and left the room.

Even in the few minutes I had been gone, Sebastian was still in the same position. Hesitantly, I reached out, touching his arm with only my fingertips. His ruby eyes swept to mine, and all I could do was stand there and stare. There was something in his eyes. Something I couldn't decipher.

"Sakura." His smooth, yet quiet voice made me blink and I focused on what he was saying. "It is strange," He paused as if contemplating on what to say. "In all my years have I never met such a woman as yourself," He paused again and I blushed as his eyes turned warm. "It is even more strange that I barely know you, yet I feel a... pull towards you. I feel such protectiveness over you that it's shocking." He sighed, his hand covering most of his face. "I do not know what to call this emotion, but it is strong and burning. And it is because of you." In a split second his fingers were gently holding my chin as my eyes stared up into his. There was such warmth and something else much stronger lingering in those ruby eyes of his.

"I've found myself to like it quite a bit." My eyes widened as his soft lips met mine, and my heartbeat sped. Butterflies fluttered madly inside me. My eyes closed on their own as I melted into the kiss, my body moving on its own as it pressed itself closer to Sebastian's firm body. He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes, seeing him staring down at me with such a fiery passion in his own red-brown depths.

"We should not get too carried away, blossom. The chances are high that we will be interrupted yet again," He teased, a sly smirk tugging his lips up. I giggled and closed my eyes once again, feeling his forehead touch mine in an affectionate gesture.

"Let's go back inside. Dessert needs to be prepared anyway, and I have no doubt that the others are wondering where we are." I told him, smiling as his lips trailed down to my ear. He breathed over the skin and I gave shuddered; a small moan escaping my lips.

"Mm, Sebastian.. No more teasing," I groaned, pouting. He chuckled and gently pulled me upright, clasping my hand to the bend of his arm as he escorted me back inside.

**x-x-x-x**

It was as I expected when we entered the dining room. Ciel shot us a glare full of suspicion, whereas Elizabeth, or Lizzy as she had insisted on me calling her, gave us a happy smile. I returned hers with a smile of my own, a pink blush dusting my cheeks. Maylene was grinning ear to ear; Finny oblivious as always, and Bard was sending us a sly smirk to which Sebastian expertly ignored. I hid a laugh with a small cough.

Getting rid of the attention placed upon us, Sebastian and I began to serve the dessert. A simple yet sweet and light Strawberry Trifle. It worked, for everyone began to give small sounds of delight from the treat. I sent the dark-haired man a knowing grin.

**x-x-x-x**

Dessert passed quickly and everyone piled out of the dining room. I heard Finny shout something enthusiastically before all three of my newly formed friends began putting coats on. They ran outside, laughing and shouting in delight as their boots met the thick snow. I glanced from the corner at my eye and saw Lizzy's eyes sparkle, before she all but dragged Ciel outside with her. I laughed and smiled warmly at them.

I always enjoyed watching children playing in the snow; it reminded me of two certain boys that care-freely laughed and played in the snow years ago. _'Something that'll never happen again.' _I thought sadly, fisting my uniform tightly.

"Sakura, you want to make a snowman with us?" Lizzy's voice broke me from my thoughts. My eyes widened and I gave Sebastian a look, as if asking for permission. Maybe I was. He nodded and gave me a small smile, and my eyes lit up in happiness. I threw my coat on hastily and ran outside with the others. We rolled a large ball of snow and began to build the snowman, pausing briefly to throw stray snowballs at each other; laughing all the while.

**x-x-x-x**

By the time we finished, each of our faces were tinged red, our fingers numb from the icy cold snow. I glanced at the large grandfather clock standing proudly in the foyer, just under the double staircase, seeing that it was nearing midnight. Ciel cleared his throat, our attention immediately going to him.

"Sebastian, prepare a room for Elizabeth. It's too late to send her home in this weather. Also prepare her a bath to warm up; her mother will have my head if I let her daughter become sick." He grumbled the last part out and we all hid secretive smiles, minus Ciel and Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord." I watched as Sebastian bowed, sending me a sly smirk before walking off with Lizzy at his heels after she had finished squeezing the life out of Ciel with her hugging.

"I guess we should all retire for the night, seeing as we have a busy day tomorrow." I said, shivering. All I wanted right now was a nice hot bath and to crawl under my bedsheets with a certain black-haired butler. The thought alone sent warmth spreading through the pit of my stomach.

"Hm." I had learned that Ciel's small grunts could be translated as a sound of agreement. Sebastian had told me that the young boy was much too proud to agree with others, so he merely gave grunts in response. But I didn't think it was a cold gesture. I understood Ciel's need to be slightly harsh, as he was still just a child with the weight of a large business rested on his shoulders. People would take lightly of him.

Everyone began to leave to their rightful rooms, the Phantomhive's servants lingering a few moments longer to put out the candles and make sure the doors and windows were locked. Once everything was checked, we left.

I walked straight to the bathroom 2 doors next to my room, plugging the bathtub before filling it with hot water. I sprinkled some bath salts into the water, and began to strip slowly.

**A/N: Let the lemon scene begin****! Do not read if you're under 15! :] I'm writing this in 3rd person now because it's just embarrassing in 1st person xD It's also my first attempt at a lemon so I'm sorry if it sucks D: Enjoy!**

Reaching behind her, Sakura began to undo the buttons of her uniform; the material slipping past her collarbone the more buttons she released. A fair amount of cleavage was shown, and she was oblivious to the intense eyes that watched her every move.

Cold air met her warming skin as her maids dress fell to the tiled floor, goosebumps rising on her skin as well as her over-sensitive buds to harden. She shivered and quickly rid of the rest of her undergarments; checking the water quickly to find it just the right temperature, and then jumping in. Her flesh prickled at the sudden change of temperature, her body automatically tensing. But she forced herself to relax and sunk low into the water. After a few moments she emerged, gasping for air and slicking her drenched hair back out of her eyes. She let out another gasp as another reflection beside her own stared back at her; his brownish ruby eyes filled with heat.

She flushed and sunk back low into the water, ashamed of the scars marring her once flawless skin. He was sure to think her body was repulsive. But instead, soft, gloveless fingers trailed over the exposed flesh of her shoulders causing her to shudder slightly.

"There is no reason to hide from me, blossom." His soft voice whispered next to her ear. She turned her head slightly to face him, small gatherings of tears in the corner of her eyes as she gave him a watery smile.

"But my body is disgusting.. Years of punishment and torment from Alois did this to me. I hate it.. and yet I can't hate him.." The tears fell from her emerald eyes, making them shine like jewels. He shook his head slightly and frowned.

"Your body is not disgusting. I have seen far worse. Besides," He leaned closer to her; the wet on her skin dampening his clothes, but he didn't care. "It shows how strong of a woman you are, Sakura." And for the second time within only a few given hours, his lips were pressed against hers in a tender kiss. Her eyes closed as she gave in, wrapping her wet arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

The next few minutes seemed like a blur as they finally parted for breath; Sakura's cheeks flushed with a light pink and her eyes hazy. In their heated kiss, the pinkette had managed to twist around so her upper body now surfaced from the water, not registering the chill that met her damp skin. Sebastian's eyes were smouldering as he appreciated what he saw in front of him. He licked his lips, and it was only then that Sakura realised just what he was staring so heatedly at. She squeaked, blushing furiously as she dove back under the water, though it did little to hide her nudity.

Sebastian smirked as his eyes glittered.

He began taking off his waistcoat; taking his time to unbutton the clothing. If possible, Sakura's blush only further reddened until she was sure she'd pass out.

"S-Sebastian! Not here! It's too complicated to do such a thing in the bathroom!" Her voice was slightly higher in pitch, which amused the black-haired butler. He stopped undressing and picked up a thick white towel that sat folded on the counter, before walking back to the bathtub. Without hesitation, he lifted the pinkette from the water and wrapped her in the towel within seconds. Sakura was amazed. But she had little time to ask questions as he threw open the bathroom door, not caring if he woke the others -if they were asleep- and proceeded to her bedroom; dropping her gently on the bed.

The towel he had wrapped around her came loose, revealing everything to his intense gaze. She tried to cover herself but he stopped her; placing his hands either side of her shoulders as he leaned over her.

"You're beautiful, Sakura." She could only gasp at his soft, truthful words.

Slowly, he lowered himself so his whole body arched over her; his hands and knees either side of her body supporting his weight. Strands of his obsidian hair fell into his eyes, and her eyes once again went hazy. He just looked so irresistible. Beautiful but so very masculine at the same time. She couldn't think straight, so she gave in. Gave in to her lust and desire and let her body take control.

She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over, her small body straddling him as her breath came out in small pants. She leaned down and kissed him desperately, her tongue gliding over his bottom lip. All the while Sebastian's eyes were wide with surprise. He never thought that she'd be so... _dominating_. A smirk tugged the side of his lips up as he gave in to her demand and opened his mouth; her tongue wasting no time in exploring his moist cavern.

Sakura moaned, grinding herself onto the growing bulge in his trousers as her body became unbearably hot. She needed him so very badly.

Feeling her grind herself against him, where he could feel the heat seeping through the material of his trousers, he growled, flipping her over so he became the dominant one. He released her mouth, panting, and darted for her neck where he dragged his wet tongue over the sensitive skin. She shuddered, gripping his shoulders as she squirmed under him.

He smirked against her neck. _'Patience, blossom.'_

He slowly made his way down her neck, licking, kissing and even sucking at the skin on the way. Her gasps and moans were making it hard to control himself, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to hear her beg to him to take her; to hear her moan his name.

The black-haired man reached her collarbone, kissing the fragile area softly and making his way further down once more, where he stopped at her soft mounds. He was surprised. With her clothing on they seemed so much smaller. But, he thought, corsets were deceiving. He glanced up, seeing her eyes glazed with so much lust it made her eyes change a different shade of green. A more softer, lighter green. Her chest rose and fell quickly with her panting, and he gave her a mischievous look.

She gave a sharp gasp as he took her hardened bud into his hot mouth; his tongue flicking mercilessly across it. Her fingers grasped at the bed sheets when he gave a hard suck on her bosom, her back arched as she gave a silent scream.

Sebastian let go of her breast, and she collapsed back onto the mattress; wet strands of hair clinging to her flushed face. He stood, shrugging off his waistcoat and letting it fall the floor. Next was his shirt, and through hazy vision, Sakura marvelled at his firm, flawless body. He was lean; slightly muscled, but not unattractive. In fact, Sakura thought as her mouth watered slightly, he was even more attractive than she had imagined.

He began to unbutton his trousers when Sakura stopped him, her long wet hair falling over her shoulders and clinging to her flustered skin. The butler fought back a groan. She was so innocently erotic.

His thoughts were cut short as her slim fingers fumbled with the buttons, hastily pulling down the clothing as soon as they were free. Sebastian's lips curled and he stepped out of the fallen trousers, pressing her back down onto the bed with his body. He was left clad in men's standard victorian undergarments. She lay under him, completely naked and so sinfully inviting. He wondered, if only for a brief moment, what she would think if she knew he was a demon. What would she do if she knew she was about to give up her innocence to the damned? He rid himself of the thoughts. She would not find out his secret. He'd make sure of that. After all, he was the Phantomhive's butler. He could not afford to let _anyone _ know his true identity.

The feel of her legs wrapping around his waist made him look down at her, seeing her biting her lip sensually. He wet his dry lips and rocked his hips towards hers, hearing her give out a pleasure-filled cry as she tilted her head back slightly. He leaned down, his lips next to her ear as he growled words out.

"Say my name, Sakura," He rocked his hips again, pressing himself more roughly against her unclothed sex. She mewled, tightening her legs around him, trying to bring him closer. But he didn't budge and she whimpered.

"Say," He bit down on her neck gently, licking at the wound he had unintentionally inflicted. "My _name." _He breathed the last words out; his control on his body slipping as he gave short thrusts against her. She was trembling, moaning, and finally, said his name in such a needy voice that his control finally broke.

"_Sebastian_... _please!_"

Her legs were untied from his waist as he ripped his undergarments off, thrusting himself inside her without a second thought. She gave a painful cry as her walls clamped down around his intruding length, a groan escaping his lips at her tightness. Tears fell from her eyes and he felt a moment of guilt, stilling himself to ease her pain.

"Shh, Sakura, shh. I'm sorry. I'll stay still until the pain eases," Sebastian whispered, finding it strange that he was being so kind. He leaned down, careful to not move his lower body, and wiped her tears away. She gave him a small, watery smile, and he kissed her softly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Sakura began to wiggle slightly underneath him; the feel of him pulsing inside her bringing heat back into her belly. She arched herself upwards, gasping loudly as the heat spread ten-fold.

"Does it still hurt?" The butler asked, but she shook her head no, not being able to form words. He looked uncertain, which was strange for him, so she thrust up against him, emitting a growl from him.

"I take that as a no." He growled, throwing her legs up so her ankles rested on his shoulders, and began to thrust inside her at a fast pace. Moans, groans, and gasps were all that left her mouth, and she found it hard to keep still as she neared _something. _A feeling was building up inside of her and she found that she _needed_ to reach the end of it or she'll go mad. Her head tossed side to side, her fingers grasping desperately at the sheets as Sebastian picked up his speed, the bed beginning to creak from his movements.

"S.. Sebastian! Ahh! I'm... I'm!" She couldn't find the right words as that building heat finally reached its climax, a half-scream half-moan leaving her mouth as her body tensed; her pelvis arching upwards as Sebastian continued thrusting inside her mercilessly. He felt her inner walls tighten around him, convulsing as a rush of warmth made it easier to slide inside her. He was close.

Sakura collapsed onto the bed, her skin flushed and covered in a light sweat, but still Sebastian kept up his pace. She couldn't take anymore, and as she tried to get him to stop, he came, filling her with his seed. The feeling sent her reeling. The last thing she felt, and saw, was Sebastian collapsing on top of her.

**x-x-x-x**

When I awoke -was it minutes or hours since I passed out?- I was under the covers of my bed. There was a presence behind me; a warm, solid comfort that told me he had not left my side after we made love. I felt his arm tighten around my waist as he pulled me close, and I smiled. Genuinely smiled with the happiness I felt.

I twisted myself in his embrace so I faced him, and as I did, I met the warm, loving gaze of his ruby eyes. We were both unclothed, but I didn't care. It felt much better to be able to feel him, skin against skin.

He leaned towards me, his lips brushing against mine in a tender kiss that left my lips searing. We broke the kiss and I cuddled up to him, my cheek pressing against his firm chest. He was so warm, so comforting and so... Sebastian, that I felt sleep tug at me once again. But as my eyes drooped, I felt his lips press against the top of my head as he said six words that sent my heart soaring.

"I love you, Sakura. Merry Christmas."

I was able to reply, just as sleep claimed me, a smile plastered to my lips.

"I love you too, Sebastian. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh em gee. That took me so long to write LOL. Now I know I dragged it out a bit, but I didn't want to rush in to the whole lemon part D: I tried to mention everyone at least a few times, with Sakura and Sebastian being the main two people. But, even so, I really hope you liked it! My first attempt at a lemon went quite well I think. Not too graphic and not too boring xD

If there's any errors it's because my MS Word decided to be a dick, so I wrote this whole one-shot in doc manager on the site :[ Forgive me!

R&R!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Much love~

**~Obsidian Neko**


	7. Chapter Five: Part Two

****I have to thank **Porcelain Huntress** for getting me motivated to write this chapter. I think if it wasn't for you, I would have had writer's block for such a long time!

So to thank you, I'm dedicating this chapter to you :]

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter(filler) and sticking with me!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Obsidian Neko**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter Five

_Sparking an Interest: Part Two_

**x-x-x-x**

"S-S-Sebastian!"

The familiar stuttering of Maylene caused Sebastian to jerk away from me; his eyes immediately going back to their usual red-brown colour. In the same moment the hypnosis wore off, and I blinked my eyes back into focus. I let out a choked gasp at his close proximity and began to struggle out of his grasp.

Landing non-too gracefully on my behind, I stared wide-eyed up at the black-clad butler who stared at nothing in particular with a shadowy expression. I turned my gaze to Maylene who stood in the doorway; hands on her cheeks as she tried to fight off the burning blush from catching us in such an... intimate situation.

"I-I'm sorry f-f-for barging i-in! B-but the y-y-young master was getting i-impatient w-waiting for y-you b-b-both!" The purple-haired woman stuttered erratically, and I swore I saw a small trickle of blood run from her nose. I shook my head as I pulled myself up; Sebastian still gazing at nothing.

"Tell him we'll be there in a moment, Maylene-san. I only have to finish my hair and I'll be ready. Sebastian?" I said, smiling slightly at the maid until she left the room; her face still beat red. I called Sebastian's name after, and still he made no indication he had heard me.

So with a slightly trembling hand, I tugged on his sleeve, feeling much like a child at the gesture. His gaze swept down to mine and I froze, my breath hitching in my throat at the smouldering expression he gave me; his eyes now a mix of red and pink. He looked so completely desirable that I found it hard to think coherently.

I swallowed, shifting my gaze elsewhere as I made my way back to the mirror and began combing through my long hair. There wouldn't be enough time to curl my hair as I had planned, so instead I left it hanging freely; twirling two semi-thick strands of hair at the front to curl them slightly and reaching for the head-dressing. But as I felt around I found it no longer there. Instead, I felt a small weight on top my head and saw Sebastian tying it in place from the reflection of the mirror. I sent him a tiny smile in thanks.

"We should get going; Ciel-sama will be angry if we dawdle any longer." I stated, keeping my eyes shielded by my fringe. I knew Sebastian was looking at me; his stare was like a heat crawling over my skin.

"Yes, we should." Was his only reply before placing my hand in the crook of his arm, leading me to the ball like a real gentleman.

**x-x-x-x**

The sight that met my eyes as we entered the ball room was really quite a shock. The last time I had been inside the mansion, it had been gloomy and zapped of life. But right now it was bright and cheerful; the once midnight blue walls now a royal blue. It was only a slight difference, but I noticed right away.

People were cluttered in small groups, laughing and talking, but I couldn't see a sign of Alois. That was a relief, and I let out a small breath I had been unconsciously holding.

"Sakura," My eyes darted up to Sebastian's when he called my name. "Young master is awaiting us." And he was, as I looked down from the staircase we descended and our eyes met. His eyes narrowed slightly at mine and Sebastian's proximity, a suspicious look that I could even see from here. Blushing, I hastily moved away from the tall butler and walked as fast and graceful as I could down the stairs without tripping in the high-heels I was acquired. They were simple; a shiny red that matched the colour of the dress I wore, with ribbons criss-crossing up and around my legs.

I could just _feel_ the smirk radiating off of Sebastian as I fast-walked away from him, and it made me scowl. Damn, handsome butler. The different ways he made me feel I'm surprised I haven't gotten some internal, mental whiplash.

"Miss Sakura! You look b-beautiful!" Maylene stuttered as I reached them, her face flushed. I was betting she was still thinking of the position she caught Sebastian and me in. I sighed, but flashed a smile.

"Thank you." I eyed her costume with a slight raise of my eyebrows. A pale green kimono-like attire that showed quite a surprising amount of cleavage, considering Maylene was shy by nature. A headband with small pink pig ears was on her head, along with a snout on her nose. "Um…" I started, at a loss for words. Maylene flushed again, adjusting her round-framed glasses.

"We're the three Chinese monsters," She said, motioning to Finny and Bard that stood at her sides. Embarrassingly, I only just noticed them and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, well that's something different. You all look good." I gave a nervous laugh and peered at Ciel. He paid us no heed as he looked as though he tried to block out the chattering of a pretty little blonde-haired girl in front of him. But then he looked up and we looked at each other until he sighed. The blonde looked over at us and squealed when she looked straight at me, her small heels clattering against the marble floor as she dashed to me.

"Oh wow! Are you Ciel's new maid? You're so pretty! Where are you from? How old are you? I'm Lizzy by the way; everyone calls me Elizabeth but Lizzy just sounds more casual!" I felt like I was being attacked by this little blonde fluff of a bunny, and a strange laugh left my lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm babbling aren't I?" She bit her lip before smiling, giving me a small elegant curtsy. "Let me introduce myself properly; I'm Elizabeth Middlefield, Ciel's fiancée!" Her smile brightened as she exclaimed the last part, and I felt my mouth open in shock. Ciel had a _fiancé_ e? I shot my wide-eyed look towards the silent boy, and he looked away sharply with a small blush staining his cheeks. I began to grin until a new person came into the room in a familiar maid uniform I swear I had seen before. Long platinum hair trailed behind her.

The girl looked at me and my blood froze. It was him; I _knew_ it was from the glint in his sky blue eyes. And he knew I knew, for he smirked at me before trailing his tongue over his lips. I trembled and couldn't seem to stop. His gaze left mine but I stood frozen to the spot, my breathing laboured but it seemed no one noticed. No one noticed _him_ standing only a metre away.

I watched as he purposely bumped into Ciel; spilling the wine the younger boy held in his hand over his costume. It would surely stain.

"Ah, I'm sorry," He changed his voice to sound more like a female, I thought with a strange shiver. Ciel's eyes widened slightly but he remained calm, which surprised me.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"N-no, it'll get stained," He stuttered slightly, and for a moment I wondered if this really was Alois.

"Please follow me." He finished softly, motioning for Ciel to follow. I could only watch as the young blue-haired boy followed, oblivious to who the blonde really was. They got to the doorway and Alois sent me a chilling smile, his eyes glinting in the candlelight.

My breathing stilled until he was out of sight. A thought struck me as odd, when I calmed down enough to think; why did Alois go to all the trouble to disguise himself to lead Ciel away? What did he _want_ with Ciel Phantomhive? All I knew for sure was that nothing good ever came from the blue-eyed boy anymore. Not since he was taken away almost three years ago.

**x-x-x-x**

My feet were moving before I could think, leading me down familiar hallways and corridors without even realising. I could feel a slight breeze against my face as I ran, following the sound of distant laughter.

I half-ran until I was at the end of a hallway; a door leading to outside swinging open in the breeze. They were out there; otherwise the door wouldn't be open, right? An uneasy feeling crept into my stomach, but I ignored it as I passed through the open door. The cool air rose goose-bumps on my arms and I shivered slightly.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the darkness of trees in a clearing. The laughter had stopped, but no one was here. The uneasy feeling I had turned to fear; I had walked into a possible trap and I knew it. I turned and started to run back towards the mansion, but Claude appeared in front of me. His eyes were glowing much like a cat's in the dark. Human eyes didn't do such a thing. I took a few steps back until I felt the rough trunk of a tree hit my back.

"W-what do you want, C-Claude?" I hated myself for being so weak in front of this man, but I just couldn't help it. He had an aura about him that made you fear him, or at least feel intimidated.

"Master is awfully upset in your apparent betrayal, _Sakura._" His eyes glinted and he took a few steps so he stood in front of me, his hand reaching out towards my face. I squeezed my eyes closed and braced myself for a hit, but it never came. Instead I felt a small tug at the front of my hair and I opened my eyes hesitantly. Claude held the strands of hair I left hanging at the front against his nose and lips, inhaling softly. His golden eyes glanced up at me from behind his small, neat spectacles and I breathed in a sharp breath of air.

"You smell so much better when you're covered in blood."

His gloved hand was around my throat before I could blink, squeezing tightly until I was spluttering and gasping for breath. I batted at his hand helplessly, tears rising in my eyes.

"Claude, I want her alive." My eyes darted to the familiar voice, seeing Alois appear from behind the shadow of a tree in that lilac and white maid's uniform. His face was void of emotion, but there was something within the depths of his eyes that I couldn't fully see; he was too far away and my vision was darkening from the lack of oxygen.

The fingers around my throat loosened until they were gone, and I fell to my knees panting, greedily gulping down lungful's of air. A pair of shoes came into my view, too small to be Claude's. It was Alois.

"Sakura," I jumped but didn't dare look up, knowing that if I did I'd fall back into how I used to be. He sighed and squatted down, elbows on his knees and hands cupping his face. I peered through my fringe at him and he smiled; one of his rare boyish smiles that I hardly saw since he came back with that mysterious butler by his side.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-onee-sama. I promise I'll take better care of you, so if I do, will you come back to me?" His words shocked me so much that I lifted my head, my eyes wide as I stared back at his warm sky-blue orbs. He looked exactly like the old Jim I knew; the boy that always smiled and laughed with little Luka by his side. But he wasn't Jim anymore, he was Alois Trancy. Alois was capable of anything, down to manipulating to betrayal.

I couldn't help the longing that overtook me at that moment, and with shaky hands I reached out, placing them onto of his hands besides his face. Something flashed through his eyes upon the contact of my hands, but it was gone too quick to decipher. I ignored it and let a small smile stretch across my lips, tears gathering in my eyes.

"I wanted... I wanted so much to keep you happy. I wanted to be there for you whenever you needed me. But," The tears fell from my eyes, splashing like cold raindrops against my cheeks, "I can't go back now… You're not the same boy I knew, and," I swallowed dryly when anger began to pool into his eyes. "And Ciel's my new master now-" I stopped short as Alois stood swiftly, gasping as his foot shot out and connected with my chest; the air knocked out of me when I landed hard on my back. I rolled onto my side, coughing harshly and feeling blood in my mouth.

"You're a traitor, Sakura. No matter where you think your loyalties lie, you will always belong to me," A feral smile plastered across his face, eyes glinting as he stepped back next to Claude's side. "You will always be mine, because I have your soul in the palm of my hand." There were no words to describe the fear and dread that filled me at his words. I watched as he held his empty palm out, his fingers squeezing around nothing but I _felt _something inside me being squeezed. I was panting, sweat beading my face but he kept squeezing and squeezing that nothingness in his hand until my vision darkened; blackened to the point that I could no longer see and my mind blanked.

**x-x-x-x**

I could still hear.

I could hear panting, leaves crunching underfoot as someone made their way towards us. I couldn't see who it was but I shouted, yelled inside my own mind for someone to help me.

"What's the matter?" I heard Alois ask, an underlying sound of amusement in his voice. More leaves crunched underfoot, sounding closer than the last. Was Alois moving away? Who was he moving towards?

"Are you suffering? Does it hurt?" He was speaking in that fake feminine voice and my stomach plummeted. Ciel was out here, most likely alone. Where on earth was Sebastian?

"If it hurts, I'll lick up and heal your… wound." I could _hear _him lick his lips over the sound of the crunching leaves, and he stopped.

"Cut out your acting." It was Ciel. I suddenly felt sick and tried desperately to move my body, but nothing worked. It was as if my mind was cut off from my body.

"Cut out your act, Alois Trancy!" He knew. He knew it was Alois, so why wasn't he leaving? Did Ciel not know what things Alois was capable of?

"Hmph," It was Alois, "So you knew. How boring."

"I knew you would make your move if I was alone," Ciel said, and I froze. He _knew _what he was getting himself into, and yet he purposely walked into the trap? I fell to my knees in the depth of my dark blank mind.

I heard Alois chuckle before he spoke, "Did you follow me on purpose? Even if you did…" He trailed off, and I heard Claude next to me move. I could feel _my_ body moving with him until we stopped, and I assumed we stopped just behind Alois.

Three more figures jumped down from the trees on the other side of Claude. My blood froze in my veins and I screamed for Ciel to run. But no one could hear me. No matter how hard or loud I tried to tell him to go, the words wouldn't leave through my body's lips.

"So you even took Sakura back. I should have known her loyalties weren't strong."

I felt a sob burst from my mouth at his words. Did he think I'd be so willing to leave the safety of his household to return to my abusive master?

"Don't you look down on me." There was amusement in Ciel's voice, along with a confidence that was far greater than an adult's.

"It is exactly as my young master says."

My heart leapt at the sound of Sebastian's deep, velvety voice, but a fear stirred inside me. If Ciel truly thought I had changed sides, then would he dispose of me? I dreaded to think what would happen, especially when I didn't have control of my body.

I could _feel_ more than see Sebastian's eyes on me, but he spoke and his eyes left me.

"I should have warned you earlier, Claude." So even Sebastian knew they were planning something.

"It's nothing really. I just wanted to talk in a quiet place. It just so happens that my lovely Sakura found herself out here, worried about Ciel." He laughed, twirling himself around me. I could feel the brush of his clothes against mine.

"I should thank you two for making my Sakura so pretty this evening. She really does look lovely in her country's traditional clothing; just like a little doll." His cool hand skimmed across my cheek but my body didn't even flinch. On the inside I was trembling.

"Going so far for a costume ball and dressing up like that… What exactly do you want from me?" He ignored what Alois had said and got straight to the point. And although I knew Ciel had no trust for me and could care less what happened to me now, I felt that I needed to know what Alois wanted with Ciel too.

"I want you." I was shocked at Alois' blunt reply.

"What do you mean?" Ciel demanded.

I felt my hand twitch slightly and I gasped inside my mind. Was the hypnosis or whatever Alois and Claude placed on me wearing off? I tried to focus my eyes, straining until my head hurt. But it worked, if only a bit. I could see just slightly the outlines of Sebastian and Ciel.

"I want you. That's all it is, Ciel Phantomhive." I shifted my eyes discreetly so I could see Alois smirking towards the mansion. My vision was clearing and I could see almost everything clearly. I just needed full control of my body and I could help Ciel, never mind the fact that he no longer trusted me.

"If you refuse, everyone in there will be slaughtered."

I gasped and Alois' eyes darted to mine. I made a mistake in making a noise and now he knew the hypnosis had worn off. I willed my body to move and with another gasp, the feeling came back into my legs and I was running towards Sebastian. His ruby-brown eyes were narrowed and for a moment I thought he was going to attack me, but the firm grip around my wrist told me I wasn't the one he was looking at.

I turned and pushed with all my might to throw Claude off of me, but he was gone. Instead Sebastian stood in front of me, his own grip tightening around Claude's wrist.

Alois laughed but his face turned to a sneer. "Don't get big-headed just because you have a pretty good butler." He pointed to Claude who stood gripping Sebastian's unoccupied wrist. "My Claude is far better!"

He stuck out his tongue that had a strange star-like marking on it, and I gasped as it glowed along with Claude's golden eyes.

"As I thought, you're one too," Ciel exclaimed, eyes narrowed. I turned towards him but he avoided my eyes.

"Don't look so confused, Sakura! Don't you think it's strange that the two of us have unbelievably inhuman butlers?" Alois laughed and my eyes widened, thinking back to all the times Claude had done something no other human could have possibly done. Sebastian was exactly the same.

It made sense. If Claude and Sebastian were demons, which would explain so many things, then their masters would have a contracted sign. I had heard of something like this year's before I had met Alois and Luka, but I had laughed it off as some fairy-tale.

My eyes widened further as my mind clicked. The star-like sign on Alois' tongue; it was a contract. But where was Ciel's? I turned back to him and only just noticed his eye-patch was missing, his now visible eye glowing with a similar mark as Alois' contract.

I stepped back, away from them both. Sebastian's eye caught mine and I ran.

But I didn't get far before three boys jumped in front of me, each of them identical to the other. Triplets.

"Even if you run, Sakura, you're mine. As long as your soul is in my possession, there's no escaping me." He was behind me, standing so close I could feel his breath fanning my cheek.

"But maybe I should break your soul right here, and make you a forever loyal servant until we die," My breath hitched in my throat and he laughed, stepping away from me and back to Claude's side. Sebastian had moved back next to Ciel.

"You understand, don't you, Sebastian." Ciel murmured, his eyes never leaving Alois'. "The contract between you and me is for you to lend me your power and to protect me from death until my goal has been fulfilled."

Sebastian smiled, his eyes fixed on Claude. "Of course. I have been your loyal servant since then," A wind blew, sweeping my hair into my eyes but I was too frozen to the spot to push them out of my sight. "I will grant your every wish until the very day our contract completes and parts our souls."

So I was right… They really were contracted to demons. And I had… My widened eyes darted to the ground, and I felt sick. I had begun to develop feelings towards Sebastian... a demon. I fell to my knees but no one seemed to notice me there at that moment.

"That's a good answer," Ciel smirked, his mismatched eyes shifting up to look at his butler.

"Houhe o Taraluna," I heard Alois begin in a language I had never heard. I was only familiar with my native language, Japanese, and English. "Ron de Rotarel. Claude, get Ciel!"

"I order you, Sebastian; protect me no matter what!"

My heart was beating frantically; my eyes so wide they were stinging from the cold breeze blowing by.

"Yes, your highness." Claude breathed, eyes narrowing at the opposing butler standing opposite him.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian stood smiling, but his eyes glinted with a malicious intent.

I feared being caught in the middle of the battle that was about to begin; between two demons nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't think I did too well with this chapter, but I've been so busy that I haven't had time to just sit back and _think. _So I hope you'll forgive me if it seems a little rushed. I promise the next chapter will be more thought-out and I'll spend a longer time planning everything out.

I'm going to be writing a SakuraxAlois oneshot if anyone's interested; it's going to be a kind of alternate meeting between Alois and Sakura than what happened in this story. So if you're interested, I hope you'll stop by and check it out once I've got it uploaded :]

R&R and tell me what you think!

**~Obsidian Neko**


	8. Chapter Six

Thank you everyone for reviewing so far! Starting this chapter and onwards, things are going to get a lot more interesting!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By **

**Obsidian Neko**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter Six

_Caring_

**x-x-x-x**

The triplets beside Claude jumped at once towards Sebastian and I could do nothing but watch in a strange fascination as he scooped Ciel up with a feline-like grace; his body dodging the strikes of the purple-haired boy's almost fluidly.

I felt myself step forward unconsciously, not realising what I was about to do until I felt Claude's arm in front of me, stopping me from going any further. I looked up at him, dazed, and shivered at the cold expression in his eyes.

"Do not intervene," He said, his golden eyes that always seemed so venomous shifting back towards Sebastian and the others. My own eyes did the same, because it was the only thing I could do. I was powerless, and all of a sudden I hated myself for being so weak.

I could do nothing against Alois.

_That's because you didn't want to._

I could do nothing to save him from his pain.

_Because you wanted saving yourself –why save someone else when it was the same for you?_

I could do nothing for Ciel, who I knew was suffering just as much but hid it so well.

_Because you don't know him –he doesn't know you. You're strangers to each other._

And now I could do nothing for Sebastian.

_Because you're afraid of him now you know he's a demon. _

**You're wrong! **_**You're wrong! You're wrong! **_

"Am I really wrong, Sakura-_onee-sama_?"

I jerked away harshly, stumbling at the sudden movement. Alois smirked at me and licked his lips, the print on his tongue standing out almost dramatically.

I suddenly felt cold all over, my skin prickling uncomfortably and my body feeling weak. My blood felt as though it was boiling –my lungs feeling squeezed. I panicked when I couldn't breathe a full breath.

Claude was in front of me just as my vision blurred violently, his gloved fingers grabbing my chin roughly. I struggled in his grasp but my body was too weak, my lungs tightening and burning as I couldn't get enough breath.

His eyes shone with hunger and his lips parted, and I knew in that moment that I was going to die. My _soul _was going to be devoured. My heart rate quickened even more so than it was until it felt like it would burst, the breaths I could actually get sharp and shallow –but it was enough.

With one last gulp of air, I screamed at the top of my lungs, my throat turning raw.

"**SEBASTIAN!"**

My vision went black and my lungs felt dry. The last thing I felt and heard was something hitting my face and Sebastian's voice shouting out my name.

**x-x-x-x**

"Sakura!" His yell fell on deaf ears as the pinkette slumped forward into Claude's arms, anger rippling through him when the spider demon smirked up at him.

Claude jumped out of harm's way just as Sebastian's foot slammed down where he'd been only seconds ago, the unconscious woman limp in his arms. But he had no time to take Sakura back as the triplets attacked him from all angles one again.

He dodged, swerved and ducked the flying objects thrown and swung at him, making sure to keep Ciel out of harm. He couldn't fight seriously when he had his young master to protect –he'd have no choice but to retreat for the time being.

**x-x-x-x**

"Amazing," Alois breathed, assessing the damaged Sebastian had caused with just his foot. "Sebastian is amazing! Could he be better than you, Claude?" He teased, his fingers latching onto the smooth material of the butler's suit jacket. "It'd be even more amazing if you could get him to kneel on the ground in front of me. Could you do that?"

The only indication the demon butler made was a sharp narrowing of his eyes; a silent promise to fulfil his master's wishes.

"And Claude?" Alois started, his eyes glinting as he stared down the path Sebastian and Ciel had gone. Golden eyes glanced down at his platinum blonde master. "Get Hannah to start her part –the more danger Ciel has to his loved ones, the easier he'll succumb."

"Yes, your highness."

**x-x-x-x**

Ciel sat panting against the trunk of a tree for reasons unbeknown to him with Sebastian standing stoically by his side. He was angry at his butler –angry because a _demon_ had feelings for a mortal. It was idiotic, and in a way it slightly repulsed him.

His butler, though he looked human, was still nothing but a disgusting demonic creature beneath his skin. There was no possible way that he could have _feelings_.

'_That woman,' _he thought angrily,_ 'is just another obstacle in the way of my revenge. The only one Sebastian should protect is _me_ and me alone, and yet he risks my plans to save her.'_

He flinched, his head beginning to hurt.

He heard Sebastian grunt before he felt his larger presence in front of him.

"Young master, please cover your ears."

Ciel did so without needing to be told, and then he realised the source of the pain in his head; music. It was shrill and ear-piercing, and the boy was surprised that his ears weren't bleeding.

"It's been a few hundred years since I last heard this tune." Sebastian murmured, his voice sounding strange even to him. He couldn't understand the tight knot in his stomach, or the undeniable anger he felt when Claude's smirking gaze met him before his lips crashed against Sakura's.

But what angered him more than anything was what Claude had _done_.

And for that, Sebastian was sure to get his revenge, with or without his young master's consent.

The sound of twigs snapping brought his attention to the triplets emerging from the shadows, and his eyes narrowed menacingly. The three had picked a good time for him to release some anger, he thought with a quirk of his lips. It wasn't a smirk –it was more of a snarl than anything.

An axe sliced down towards them, and with a burst of energy the crimson-eyed man deflected it with the sole of his well-polished shoe, successfully embedding it into another's chest. He flew back and crashed into the last triplet, knocking them both down to the ground. The first attacker backed off, finding himself no match for the older and more experienced demon.

Ciel spoke up, forgetting his earlier bitterness towards Sebastian. "We should return to the hall." He began to stand but his butler stopped him, his usual smirk in place.

"Please do not worry, young master. One of my few _friends_ is there tonight." The young boy was confused, but didn't voice his thoughts. If Sebastian trusted this 'friend' of his, then he had no choice but to trust him too –even if that person was a complete stranger.

"But I do agree that we should stop by," The black-haired man continued, scarlet eyes shifting towards the lights in the distance. Without waiting for Ciel to speak, he swept the young boy into his arms and began running towards the Trancy Household.

**x-x-x-x**

Alois sighed as he and Claude trekked back towards the mansion, his eyes discreetly steeling glances at the still form of Sakura draped in the older man's arms. She was so still… even her chest wasn't moving from the breaths she should be taking.

A small panic tugged at him but he tried to ignore it, telling himself over and over that she deserved what she got for being such a traitor. But he knew, deep down, he was lying to himself. Because even though his actions led those to believe he was nothing but a cruel, heartless being, he was still a child –a young boy with a tragic past. And Sakura… she had been one of the very first people to have acknowledged him, to see him as a human and not some worthless thing to be used as a slave his entire life. She _cared _for him, and he had thrown it back in her face.

He suddenly felt a heavy weight settle over his heart, but on the outside he kept a mask void of emotion plastered to his face.

"Claude," He began, controlling his voice into its usual tone. His butler peered down at him while shifting the motionless girl in his arms. It wasn't a gesture out of strain from her weight -it was due to boredom. Claude wanted something _exciting _to happen, and that involved Sebastian. It was a thrill to be able to fight another demon such as his self; the sheer power and strength between two tainted creatures was like ecstasy to the Trancy's butler.

"Is Sakura..?" He couldn't say it. He just couldn't ask _is she dead_ without sounding like he _cared._ Claude would never forgive him if he strayed from his path, and he couldn't afford to let that happen.

The butler kept his gaze ahead, his glasses reflecting from the glow of the lights when they stood only a few feet away from the household, successfully blocking out the look in his eyes.

"Fortunately, she is still alive." Alois didn't like the bitterness in his voice, nor the slight quirk of his thin lips as though he was planning something. But then an idea came to mind –one that would guarantee Sakura being by his side until the day he died, and this time he'd treat her so much better.

"Claude, I want to ask you something." The sky-blue eyed boy took a deep breath through his nose and let it out silently through his mouth, hardening his eyes but keeping a stoic mask on his face.

Claude raised a brow but kept his face blank.

"I want you to turn Sakura into a demon for me. You have her soul –you can do that, can't you?" It was wishful thinking, but then again, the demons certain chosen ones called their butlers, could do just about anything. He had his doubts, though.

"It depends." His stomach flipped uncomfortably at those words. He knew; he just _knew _Claude was up to something, and what scared him the most was he didn't know_ what_ exactly. "It may work. As she is attached to you in a way I cannot comprehend, then she _will_ become one –to forever be with you. Is that what you want, my lord?"

The tight knot of anticipation slowly unwound itself in the pit of his belly. He felt overjoyed –happy even. Alois Trancy couldn't remember the last time he felt _truly_ happy, not since Luka died at least.

"It is," His voice held no doubt, and that was exactly what Claude desired most by his contracted master. "Prepare to do it once we're inside. I'll keep Ciel and that butler occupied."

"Yes, your highness."

If Alois had not turned to walk through the back door, he would have seen the excited glint in the usually stoic demon butler's eyes. He looked forward to the look on Sebastian's face once he saw his little _cherry blossom _as a demon.

He grinned for the very first time, his tongue running over his lips hungrily as he followed after his young master.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not sure if there's any spelling mistakes or such, but please tell me if there is. (Although I'm planning on re-editing all the chapters once I've completed this fic)

Up until now I've kind of followed the actual storyline in Kuroshitsuji 2, but now I'm going to turn it into my way :]

I made Ciel sound a _tiny _bit nasty in this chapter, which I feel bad about. I like Ciel, but Alois is so much more interesting!

R&R and tell me what you think!

P.S: The Alois/Sakura oneshot will be up in the next few days, so keep your eye out! :]

**~Obsidian Neko**


	9. Chapter Seven

Ok... You all formally know me as **Obsidian Neko**, but I've changed my penname. Didn't want to confuse anyone :]**  
><strong>First off, I want to say sorry for taking so long with updating. Work is a bitch. My inspiration is kind of dying lately, so forgive me is this chapter is pretty crud.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Koneko Onee-chan**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter Seven

_Lost In Sorrow_

**x-x-x-x**

Even in the dim light of the room, Sakura's skin seemed so pale. She looked like a porcelain doll –so pretty to look at but also so fragile. Alois knew that from experience. Looking back on what he had done to her filled him with regret, and he knew that the scars he had left her would never heal.

So this time, he thought as he traced a finger down the soft skin of her cheek, he'd promise to treat her the right way. He let a breath out through his nose, standing upright from where he sat on the edge of the bed the pinkette was placed upon.

"You can begin, Claude." With those words uttered, the platinum blonde left the room, thoughts centred on how to deal with Ciel and his butler. But first, he needed to greet his guests. He was still Earl Trancy, after all.

Claude watched the young teen leave the room with a trained eye, shifting his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose before turning back to the unconscious woman. He'd admit that she was indeed beautiful, but like this –she seemed so _weak. _While she was painted in her own blood, wounds inflicted upon her; only then did she look like a true work of art.

The golden-eyed spider demon gave a rare sigh and began one of the most forbidden rituals within the demon world.

**x-x-x-x**

Alois breathed in a shaky breath as he leaned against the thick mahogany door, hand clasped over his mouth to muffle any noise he might make from the tears falling slowly from his eyes. Quietly, he walked away from the door as his feet took him unconsciously to the end of the hall where a door was left ajar just slightly.

He opened it without thinking, and instantly the scent of musk and the faint smell of dried blood assaulted his nose. It only brought more tears to his eyes when he realised what room he had walked into, a heavy grief and regret weighing heavily on his chest.

"Sakura-onee-sama… I'm so sorry,"

Alois slumped against the bed, the thin duvet coated in a light sheet of dust that rose in the air at being disturbed. He coughed, pushing himself off the bed with more force than he realised. He jumped when a small thump sounded. It was a book. No, a diary. The large letters engraved on the leather cover made it obvious.

The platinum blonde reached for it, his fingers hesitating only millimetres from touching it. He drew in a breath and plucked the small book from the ground. A blood-curdling scream made him jump once again, the diary falling from his slack fingers from the shock. It thudded against the wooden floor, the pages flipping randomly to an entry written in neatly curved handwriting.

'_Dear Diary,_

_It's night-time now. The master is asleep. Even now, though I write, I am terrified. If the master finds this diary he will bestow punishment upon me, until I am on the verge of death-'_

A sharp intake of breath hissed through his clenched teeth. He hastily closed the book, his hands shaking slightly. A last few letters caught his eye before the diary completely closed.

'_Though my master, he is a very frightening person. I both loath and fear him. I can only hope that one day I can escape from this hell._

_Sakura Haruno,_

_**My Master's Blood Stained Blossom-'**_

Another scream tore him away from the bed, the diary forgotten as he dashed down the hallway towards the sounds. He threw the doors open, his eyes widening upon the sight that met him.

Sakura was screaming; long, loud breathless shrieks that tore from her throat one after another. She coughed mid-scream, blood erupting from her mouth in a violent burst of crimson. Her eyes flashed open for a split second, and Alois gasped. He couldn't help it. Those were not her eyes. They weren't deep jewels, the colour of emeralds, but an almost glowing crimson.

In that moment Alois felt fear. An emotion he had not felt since he was a naïve child. He was witnessing the transformation of a demon right before his very eyes, and he could honestly say it was not as pleasant an experience as he had once thought. It was agonisingly slow, tearing the person from the inside out and stripping them of everything that remained human.

Thick black markings sizzled on the pinkette's pale skin, the tender flesh smoking, emitting yet more screams from her raw throat. She thrashed wildly, her eyes snapping open to lock onto the demon butler's before her. A feral growl left her lips, her hands locked around Claude's neck before either of the males could blink. Her fingernails dug into his skin, small wells of blood rising and falling from the broken flesh.

The black markings ceased their way down Sakura's pale skin, fading drastically until they were completely gone. An almost relief left her body in the form of un-tensing muscles, but her grip on Claude's neck did not falter. It only seemed to get tighter, fingers straining enough to tear through his neck.

The loud banging of the door hitting against the wall broke the two apart, and Sakura wasted no time in darting away from everyone. Her eyes were wild, glowing almost eerily in the dim room. She hissed, much like a demonic-sounding cat, and darted through the door, her shoulder colliding with Sebastian's. His eyes widened, startled before he realised just _who _had barged past him. He reached towards her only to grasp air. She was already gone.

**x-x-x-x**

What was happening to me? My body was hot, so very hot. It felt as though I was burning from the inside-out. I couldn't get enough breath, my lungs feeling like they were being squeezed by some unknown thing inside my chest. My shoulder throbbed where I ran into something, but it was nothing compared to the pain inside me.

A door appeared to my left and I went through it, knowing somehow it would lead me outside. It did, as though I had a strange animal instinct that worked unconsciously. It made me feel un-human.

I stopped so abruptly I tripped, my face colliding against the floor with a shock. It made my bones rattle. My eyes burned and I felt the almost scalding tears run down my cheeks.

"Sakura…" I jumped at the sound of my name being called. I didn't want to look at him, or better yet for him to look at me. I was a mess, but more than that I was a monster.

A human turned demon. It was terrifying. I felt fingers touch my arm and I screamed, wildly thrashing my arm at Sebastian. I felt my nails slice the smooth skin of his cheek and the small hiss of pain that left his lips and ran, scrambling myself up on all fours and running desperately past trees and upturned roots.

"Sakura!" His voice was strange, desperate nearly. But I didn't stop running.

I tripped again and a hand grabbed my arm firmly, pulling me back against a solid, warm chest. I fought him, scratching and hissing hoping he'd let me go. His grip tightened until my bones felt ready to break. I whimpered and sagged against him, my body and mind feeling exhausted suddenly.

The tears came back and I could do nothing to stop them, only grasp the front of Sebastian's shirt as I cried. I felt his hand hesitate before it rested on top of my head, sliding down until he was stroking my hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

I pushed away from him, keeping my head down so my fringe covered my eyes and the tears from view. I didn't have enough energy to be angry at him, and even if I did I don't think I could have been. Because it wasn't him that had made me like this, it was Claude.

I had a strange feeling that if it was Sebastian who had turned me, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't have been such an excruciating experience. He would have rolled my mind with those hypnotic eyes of his, keeping the pain at bay. I gasped suddenly, my arms clenching across my stomach as it burned. But it wasn't painful. It was as though a slow, soft heat were bubbling inside me, caressing things that couldn't be touched.

"S-Sebastian…" I looked up at him, and from the look on his face I knew what swam in my eyes. Desire.

Desire for him, I thought, startled. What was happening to me?

He walked towards me, his footsteps slow, precise. It only made my longing for him the more intense. I reached for him as he stood in front of me, his eyes smouldering. My arms locked around his neck like steel, my mouth hungrily latching onto his soft lips. He made a noise at the back of his throat that made me deepen the kiss, my tongue flicking across his lips with need.

He pushed me away, softly. His hair lightly brushed his cheek as he shook his head.

"Giving into the desire will only make you worse, Sakura. You will lose your body to the demon and will never look, feel, or think like a human again. Fight it," His ruby-brown eyes had lost the hungry sheen that they held only moments ago, and in its place was an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. Sorrow, or close to it.

I realised then with a start that he truly did care for me. All the teasing from before was real.

"Onee-sama,"

I whipped my head around to face the source of the voice, my eyes widening upon the sight of Alois. He was smiling, a soft, boyish smile that I hadn't seen since years ago. There were tears in his eyes, slowly falling down his pale cheeks and dripping off his chin. It calmed me, cooling that burning desire until I thought I had imagined it.

"Alois..." My voice sounded strange, distant. He came towards me, his platinum blonde hair swaying gently in the night breeze.

I stiffened when his arms wrapped around my waist. But he did nothing, only burying his face in the silk of my dress. I felt a warm wetness soak into the material of my kimono, and I knew he was crying.

My arms acted on instinct, wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him closer against me. Tears of my own escaped my eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry about this," He pulled away from me and reached his hand up, cupping my cheek in his cool hand. His thumb brushed near my eye and I closed it on instinct. He gently ran it over my eyelid. I knew what he meant.

"… Claude did this to me," I pulled away from him fully, so he was within arms distance of me and hugged myself as if I were cold. I wasn't, but the remembrance of the agony and Claude standing over me, that strange glint in his eye… it had scared me more than anything, more than all the pain and suffering I'd been through because of Alois.

"Sakura, I-" The words died in his throat, and I watched in horror as the hand retreated from the side of his stomach. A trickle of blood fell from the corner of his lips and Alois fell to his knees, his eyes wide with shock. I looked at Claude to see him scoffing down at the bleeding boy, before his eyes locked with mine. He brought his bloodied hand up to his lips and licked his fingers, his eyes never leaving mine.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's short, I know, but I don't really have much free time lately. I tried! Tell me what you think in your reviews; if it really sucks I'll try and edit it as soon as possible.

R&R

**~Koneko Onee-chan**


	10. Chapter Eight

Seriously, don't kill me! Put the knives away that you stole from Sebastian, people! Lol

Anyways, I finally, _**finally**_got this chapter finished! About damn time, huh? Sorry if it seems a little rushed, the only time I got to write was at work when I wasn't busy. When I get home I'm dead -3-

But anyway, I've kept you guys and gals waiting long enough. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think! Ta!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Koneko Onee-chan**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter Eight

_Deathly Mesmerizing – _

_A Demon Queen?_

**x-x-x-x**

Sakura suddenly fell to her knees, her hand grasping her neck as she coughed. Her eyes watered from the dry soreness of her throat from the constant screaming. Sebastian was instantly by her side, hovering just enough for her to feel his presence. She looked up, and the look of such raw emotion made the raven-haired butler turn away, his eyes searching the woods until they shifted to a high tree branch, narrowing heatedly at the smirking face of Claude.

"Alois..." Her voice was soft, so very soft with a catch from all her screaming. But the platinum blonde looked up, his once cornflower blue eyes tinged greyed and cloudy. A small smile formed on his bloody lips and Sakura sobbed, shakily reaching her hand out to grasp his clammy skin.

"Sakura... I don't... I-I," Tears welled up in his pain-filled eyes, spilling in hot lines down his pale cheeks. "I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die with regrets, at not being able to tell you... show you... how much I'm sorry." Sakura's eyes glazed over with her own tears, her shaking hands pulling Alois into the warmth of her lap to embrace him tightly, but gently. Time seemed to slow down for the both of them, blotting out everything and everyone besides themselves.

A small tremor ran through Sakura when she felt Alois's small body relax against her, his skin cooling under her fingers shaking fingers. His tears soaked into her modern-type kimono, sticking the silky material to her skin. His fingers weakly grasped onto the silk above her heart, burying his face into her chest as he let out a small, heart-wrenching sob. She felt her tears finally fall, landing silently into the boy's soft hair.

"I'll save you, Alois. I'll save you because you're... my Jim. My precious otouto." She leaned over him, hugging him so desperately close to her as his consciousness began to slip away. Her long, silky pink tresses tickled his cheeks where her hair slipped over her shoulders, falling around him like a warm sunset-filled curtain. He smiled.

"Don't die... Please don't die, Jim. You're all I have left. I forgive you for everything, so please! Please... don't leave me alone again..." Her voice grew hoarse, the tears falling faster, thicker. Hiccups destroyed the sobs that escaped past her lips, her small body shaking involuntarily.

"How disappointing."

Sakura stiffened at the sound of the voice, her head snapping up to lock eyes with Claude. He looked down at them from a high tree branch, a noticeable lift at his lip and disgust reflecting blatantly in his golden eyes. She felt Alois's grip on her tighten, and instinctively she drew him further into her arms.

"I would have thought this little event would have awakened you, little human. But it seems as though your mortal human emotions are still a hindrance." He jumped from the branch, landing gracefully on his feet in front of them. His gloved fingers reached for her, stopping just short of her face when he jerked out of reach, a stray piece of cutlery missing him by a hair's width. His golden orbs narrowed in distaste at the Phantomhive's butler.

"You have stooped low, Sebastian Michaelis. You, a demon, have been be-spelled by a human that you are not even contracted to; it is truly a disgusting sight." He bent at the waist to retrieve the knife embedded into the soil, and even the slightly aggressive action was graceful. Sebastian's ruby gaze, growing lighter and turning a bright pink, glared at the other male with a building fury.

He ignored the demon's taunts and insults, and instead turned his gaze to Sakura; her figure frozen with something he couldn't quite understand that left her eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

"Sakura," He softened his tone, hiding away the anger so perfectly it left his voice smooth and almost gentle. He watched as her head lifted slowly, her weary, watery eyes resting on his form that stood protectively by her side.

"Sebastian..." Had he not been a demon, or one that never showed real, genuine emotion, he would have given in and reached for her, just to touch that mesmerizing perfection with his sinful hands.

But he was, and it was something he hated at that very moment.

Her voice was so soft, so utterly broken and filled with lost hope that he had to clench his hands into fists to keep them at his sides. He watched as a tear trickled out of her eye, and before he realized that he had moved his gloved finger was already at her cheek, catching the small water drop from falling. The soft gasp that left her lips stirred the demon within him, a sudden warm breeze ruffling the softness of her hair. It straightened him up onto his feet, his tall lean body blocking the pinkette from Claude's scrutinizing gaze. An eerie, wide smile that seemed more like a sneer stretched across his lips as cutlery of all sorts appeared between his fingers, his long, graceful legs taking a taunting step forward. His power flared over them all in a rush of heat.

"Sakura, take Alois Trancy with you and move from the area. I do not wish to have you harmed," He paused, glancing over at the unmoving girl who stared back at him with a dazed expression, her jade-green eyes shimmering with a red glow from the reaction of his power mixing with her half-awakened demon. A smirk replaced the earlier sneering smile, his eyes trained on the movement of her small, pink, cat-like tongue that darted over her lips to moisten them. "_My blossom."_

A pink hue dusted her cheeks, a sigh shuddering from her form. Sebastian turned his attention back onto Claude, his eyes once again narrowed in displeasure at the spider demon. Claude only smirked, his figure disappearing and reappearing in front of the ruby-eyed man. His arm cocked back before he struck, thrusting the small knife as far as it could go into Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian flinched, his hand snapping around Claude's wrist in a bone-breaking grip and pried him off harshly. His arm stung long enough to know he could still use it, no matter how deep the irritating spider had dug the knife in through his bone. If he had been human, it would have done a lot more than just hurt.

Sakura's eyes focused once the flow of Sebastian's power receded back into his form, her mind clearing like a rain cloud drifting away to reveal clear, bright blue skies. She gasped, pulling herself quickly but gently away from Alois to check his condition, only for tears to once more cloud her vision.

He was completely still. His skin pale and hair limp, the shine no longer present in his platinum blonde locks. Dread and fear both coiled tightly in her stomach, a coldness settling over her that had nothing to do with the night air.

"Alois..." She shook him gently, her voice turning high with panic. But there was no response. She blinked, and two small drops of moisture landed on his cheek where she moved him onto her lap. Her throat tightened with the suppressed urge to sob. "Alois... Wake up." Again, nothing.

Sakura let out a shaky breath, raising her hands to rub the heels against her eyelids, but even that didn't stop the tears that continued to fall.

A twig snapped to her right, though she didn't react. It wasn't until she felt someone next to her that she dropped her hands limply to her sides, her eyes rolling up to find Ciel panting harshly, his attire a mess. He looked down at her and seemed startled to see the fresh tear tracks staining her cheeks, her eyes brimming red from crying.

"Ciel..." She blinked, her voice sounding strange. Her gaze fell back to the unmoving boy on her lap, her lower lip trembling. "He... Alois..." She trailed off, her arms unconsciously hooking underneath Alois to carefully move him off of her lap. His head lolled to the side and she froze, breathing in a sharp intake of air. She placed him on the ground with shaking hands, taking in his closed eyes and the smile forever adorned on his angelic face.

"Is he...?" Without a chance to finish his question, Sakura threw herself at him; her arms tightly embracing him made him stiffen at the close contact. Her tears quickly soaked the skin at his neck, making him squirm in discomfort.

Her crying continued, and Ciel found himself at a loss of what to do in such a situation. His muscles slowly relaxed and he let out a quiet sigh.

"I don't know what to do… I don't know how to live without a purpose anymore. Even… even when Alois was taken away from me, I still hoped to be by his side." She paused, and Ciel felt her trembling against his smaller body. He hesitantly lifted a hand to place on her head, stroking along her silky pink hair in a calming gesture. He never really realised a girl's hair could be so soft, he thought absently.

"Even though everything he's done to me… I-I… Ciel, why does it hurt so much?"

She couldn't keep it in any longer and gave in; her pain, anger, sadness; every emotion she felt then and there was let out in one, anguish-filled sob. When enough air filled her lungs, another followed, until she was on her hands and knees in front of him crying so heartbrokenly.

Ciel let her slip out of his hold, his lone eye showing only one emotion, and that was pity. He couldn't help but feel pity for the pink-haired woman, because in a way she was like him. He had locked the pain of his parent's death deep within his mind and soul, placing such a thick barrier between him and his emotions, yet when he thought about them, it still hurt.

Deep in thought, he never noticed the bright red glow that began swirling around both Sakura and Alois; thick black markings creeping up her skin agonizingly slow until it reached her neck, cutting her off mid-sob. Ciel's gaze snapped to her, his eye widening at the familiar seal marked beneath the kneeling pinkette and the unmoving blonde. He panicked, squeezing his eyes closed and shouting a loud _'Sebastian!' _within his mind.

The black markings seeped into Sakura's smooth, pale skin; the glow fading until it eventually died out into a soft shimmer. As soon as the markings disappeared, a scream tore from her throat, her body thrashing wildly on the ground. Ciel stumbled back in shock. He reached out to her after a moment of hesitation, a strange feeling of wanting to help her welling up in his chest. His hand was smacked back as Sebastian appeared; his appearance only slightly dishevelled from fighting Claude. His voice was calm and not the least bit breathless as he spoke to his young master, his ruby gaze not once leaving the writhing woman on the ground.

"Young master, it would not be wise to offer yourself to a newly formed demon." He cautiously began walking towards Sakura, feeling the power pouring out of her wash over him in a almost freezing caressed. He stopped just short of the seal circling the pinkette, eyeing it carefully. It no longer glowed, but he could still see it clearly, even in the dark. It resembled a contract; a Faustian Contract, just like he and his young master shared. Though it was different at the same time; a thorny red flower encircled by thick red; elegantly curved where it joined with the circle. And if he wasn't mistaken, there were small, elegant kanji blended into the curves that crept around Alois Trancy's form, too.

Sakura stilled. Her body abruptly slumped forward, her long hair falling over her shoulders to pool in her lap. Sebastian couldn't see her eyes; though he knew they were no longer the green he had found to be mesmerizing, like staring into the reflective shine of a feline's almond shaped orbs.

"Claude..." His ears picked up the faint, almost inaudible murmur that came from the young maid. The ground cracked underneath her, a chilling wind picking up and caressing her hair to fly in the breeze. Her voice came louder, though it was still soft, with an edge of a growl rumbling unearthly in her cold tone. The small hairs at the back of Sebastian's neck rose at the chilling aura of Sakura's demonic aura.

"Where... is Claude." It was a demand as she slowly lifted herself up, the long sleeves of her kimono billowing. Sebastian was ashamed to admit it, but his breath caught in his throat just watching her rise like a demonic Goddess. She looked ethereal; her light pink hair nearly silver in the shine of the moon; her skin seeming as though it were glowing. If she hadn't been emitting a chilling, demonic aura, he would have thought she were a mythical creature; a fairy.

His teeth grit together at the burn in his chest, his anger at Claude almost overpowering him. He had tarnished Sakura's purity, her immortal soul. He could never forgive the damned spider for that; ever.

"I presume you are looking for me, little human? Ah, but I cannot really call you that now, can I?" Both whipped their heads up to find Claude standing on a high tree branch once again, his spectacles reflecting in the light of the moon, hiding his eyes from view. A sickening grin etched itself onto his face as he stared down at the pinkette.

A feral growl trickled out of Sakura's throat.

She launched herself at Claude too quick for him to stop her, the tree destroyed instantly from her overwhelming power. Dust rose into the air creating a cloud thick enough to hide the two from view, but the sounds of groaning wood and the large tremors in the earth told Sebastian that his blossom was merciless in her rage-driven state. At the rate she was going, she would not stop until blood was spilled, or until one of them was dead. The uncomfortable, mysterious burning in his chest had him hoping it would not be his blossom.

**x-x-x-x**

A scream that was more roar than anything erupted from her throat as she grabbed onto Claude's arm, throwing him forcefully into a row of trees; the thick trunks shattering upon impact in an explosion of thick splinters. A stray few penetrated her skin, burrowing deep into her flesh. Her fuelling anger blotted out the pain, the adrenaline pumping through her sending her after the spider demon before he even hit the ground.

His slanted eyes widened when she suddenly appeared above him, her wide, rage-filled eyes blazing bright crimson. He threw his arm up to grasp the hand that came down on him, his teeth grinding together as he struggled to push her strength back at her.

She snapped her teeth at him, her actions like a wild dog angrily bearing down at him to attack his face. A small grunt left his thin lips, his muscles achingly pushing her slowly away from him enough to let him sit up.

His golden eyes bled into red, his irritation burning them a bright pink as he released his demon. Webbing wrapped around Sakura's small waist, yanking her further away from the tall male until he stood, producing more webs to wrap around her neck, wrists, and ankles.

He stood back and dusted himself down, his long fingers reaching for his dropped spectacles that lay cracked on the ruined ground. Claude made a small 'tsk' sound, breaking the broken lenses in his palm before letting the remains drop carelessly to his feet.

"I'll kill you Claude! I'll _kill _you!" Sakura screamed at him, thrashing wildly in the strong hold of the web. No matter how hard she pulled and tugged, the delicate-looking threads did not budge or snap. It was as though they were made from steel; unbreakable and resistant.

The butler ran his gloved fingers through his hair, tossing it back into its usual array in an angry jerk of his arm. He glared at the girl, taking a few steps toward her to grab her chin between his clothes digits non-too gently.

His power scorched her where he touched her skin, and she flinched, her eyes flickering back to jade-green as her demon calmed its fiery rage from the drowning force of his aura.

"Why are you so attached to that boy? He became weak because of his infatuation of you, and it has lost me a meal." His grip tightened until she could feel the skin beginning to bruise painfully, a soft gasp leaving her parted lips.

"You have back-fired my plan, and now I will have to kill you. With your little display of power it was almost impossible to even injure you, but now you are not much of a threat; you cannot break free from my webs." A slow, sadistic smirk crept onto his lips as he let go of her chin, his other hand prying the glove off in disgust.

Sakura watched him wearily, her muscles tense. A long, sharp knife appeared in Claude's hand from his sleeve, his long fingers twirling it tauntingly.

"If only you had obeyed me; became my puppet, then you would still live, little Sakura." The tip of the knife touched her collarbone, the sharpness cutting down to the smooth skin across the upper curve of her breasts, drawing blood in a perfect line. She winced at the slight pain and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Something told her that Claude's actions were more than just hate. There was something else; something almost akin to lust in his bright pink eyes and the now audible sigh of his breathing. It sent a chill down her spine.

"You could have been so much more, Sakura. So much raw power, such beauty; you would have been perfect for the demon world; a queen amongst all others."

She twisted in the web's hold once more but it was useless. She knew she couldn't get free without at least the help of another.

Sebastian flashed into her mind, and her body stilled against the webbing. A small smile tilted her lips up even as she spoke.

"It doesn't matter to me. Alois is dead; I don't care if I die now." Her eyes slowly opened, green bleeding into crimson beneath her long lashes.

"I will gladly die as long as I bring you to hell with me, Claude Faustus."

A hellish grin stretched itself across her pink-glossed lips, a hint of pointed teeth showing through.

"Sebastian!"

The tall handsome Phantomhive butler appeared from the shadows seconds after her call, his own eyes melting into shining pink, a pleased smile on his pale face.

"You called, my lady?"

Ciel stepped next to him, once again out of breath with his arms supporting a hunched figure shrouded in the shadows of the woods.

The moon shifted, moving its beam of light onto a platinum-blonde head. The boy Sakura thought dead stirred; the grin slowly slipping off her face until she stared in shock, her body sagging against the webbing in relief and wonderment.

"Alois… You're alive…" Tears prickled at her eyes, a smile growing on her face that lit up her orbs in obvious relief.

Claude's eyes narrowed at the boy, another part of his plain foiled by the Phantomhive butler and the pink-haired wench. His grip on the small blade tightened until he bit it deeper into Sakura's skin, a hiss of air passing through her clenched teeth.

Sebastian moved into action, appearing beside Claude in a flurry of blurred black, his hand slamming into the side of the man's neck in a fierce karate-like chop. It sent the Trancy butler careening into the ground, the force shaking the earth beneath their feet. Sebastian's eyes blazed, a possessive feeling overcoming him that made him move without thinking. The sight of blood on Sakura's skin sent his own blood burning throughout his body.

He glared down at Claude, shocking himself at the sound of the growling threat in his words.

"Do not touch her again, Claude Faustus."

Sakura blinked in surprise at his words, her plump lips parting as she let out a slow breath. Beforehand he'd always teased her, smirking at her reactions of either blushing or darting away. But now... he seemed so possessive, and maybe even caring; he was so unlike the sly, mysterious Sebastian that she thought she knew. A heat blossomed in her chest, and it had nothing to do with the blood soaking into the silk of her dress.

She didn't even think it had anything to do with her emotions as the heat continued to intensify into a burning pain, her heart erratic and breathing coming out in shallow pants.

**x-x-x-x**

Claude glared at the butler, using his hands to flip him backwards somewhat fluidly. He dusted himself off before standing to his full height, narrowing his eyes challengingly at Sebastian.

The Phantomhive butler eyed the man as though he were an irritating fly; something to smack down and hope it wouldn't get back up. And by his standards, he would make sure the spider would never walk again.

"Nnngh..."

The small groan had Claude peering over Sebastian's shoulder, his thin lips parting ever so slightly as his eyes landed on the panting pinkette. She was still tied securely in his tangle of webs, but it she looked anything but a captive. With her head lolled back into the cushioning of the webbing, a pink hue dusting her cheeks and her lips parted, Claude could unashamedly say she looked tempting. Now... now he knew how Sebastian saw her, and why he reacted the way he did when the cherry blossom was involved. It was so hard not to.

He felt his feet move on their own accord, and only the butter knife aimed as his neck, courtesy of Sebastian, halted him in his sudden urge to go to Sakura. His golden eyes, hazy in his trance-like state, shifted to the ruby-eyed man before swinging his long leg out. Sebastian jumped, landing a little to the side and narrowed his eyes in irritation. An ugly feeling clenched his gut at the way Claude looked at Sakura; _his _blossom. His teeth ground together as he snarled at the other man, readying himself to launch at the spider demon until her panicked, hitched voice met his ears.

"S-Sebastian! Help m-me!"

His eyes darted around, taking in the sheen of sweat on her flushed face, her heavy panting making her generous chest rise and fall; the drying blood slowly dripping down the upper curve of her breasts to soak into her kimono.

The breath was forced out of him in a loud gasp as a knee was driven into his stomach, sending him flying until his back slammed into a thick trunk. Claude appeared before him, a burning jealousy burning bright in his wicked eyes. His hand clenched around Sebastian's neck, his fingers digging hard enough to break the skin. A dribble of crimson blood dripped from Sebastian's lip, tapping softly on a dry leaf as it hit the ground.

"Why? Why does she call for you, when I am the one that _made_ her?!" The building of the strange emotion he felt made Claude senseless, his mind crazed on thoughts of the pinkette. But why? He was ready to kill her beforehand, so why did he feel such a burning need to be with her; to touch her; to make her his?

He staggered back, his steel-like grip on Sebastian's neck realising. He clutched his head, knees bending as he screamed wordlessly, his thoughts and the unwanted emotions too much for him to handle.

Sebastian watched on uninterestedly, bringing his hand up to lightly touch the marks on his neck with gloved fingers.

**x-x-x-x**

Alois watched from behind a tree with Ciel, his breathing almost regular with a small hitch every now and then. The blue-haired boy had complained about his weight against him, but there wasn't much he could do. He had noticed, shocked, that the fatal wound from Claude had almost healed; it no longer bled, and if he concentrated, he could feel the sharp sting and irritating itch of his skin knitting back together. It was unreal.

"Ciel, while your butler and Claude are preoccupied, take me to Sakura." At Ciel's glare, the platinum blonde sighed, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Please?"

Ciel huffed, his glare directed to the ground, but he began to walk as quietly as he could with Alois's weight leaning on him.

"Do you have a knife? Something sharp?"

The blue-eyed boy gave him an incredulous look. Alois huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"Do you think I'm Sebastian? I don't carry around cutlery everywhere I go, you buffoon!"

"There's one there; on the ground not far from Sakura. Hurry and get it before they notice!"

Growling, Ciel dumped the cornflower-blue eyed boy on the ground without care, stomping quietly to the gleam of the knife. He grabbed it and turned to Alois, watching in slight amusement as the eldest of the two made a cutting motion with his arm, while pointing to the tied pinkette behind him.

He sighed and quietly began slicing at the webs. Sakura jumped, craning her neck to see behind her against the web wrapped around it.

"C-Ciel?"

The boy peered up from cutting, a rare, small smile on his young face. "Don't talk. I need to get these things cut before Claude notices."

She nodded stiffly and relaxed; her wrists and neck burning with a sudden sting now that the adrenaline faded away. One of her arms suddenly fell motionless to her side, startling her. She flexed her fingers, bringing her arm up to inspect her wrist to find it red raw and slightly bleeding from her earlier struggling.

"Ciel, my legs. Could you cut the web there first?" Without complaint, the blue-haired, blue-eyed boy knelt and began cutting the tough web wrapped tightly around her ankles.

Not long after, both her legs were free and she was left to dangle slightly by her wrist. The tips of her toes barely brushed the ground and she bit her lip, feeling the blood being cut off. Her fingers were numbing, but as soon as the feeling came, it was gone. She staggered as Ciel finished cutting the last of the web, freeing her completely. Small arms embraced her as soon as her feet were planted securely on the ground, and she knew instantly that it was Alois. A smile stretched across her lips as she stroked his hair, happy tears brimming her large, almond-shaped jade eyes.

"Alois..."

She realized, faintly, that the burning heat she felt beforehand had vanished when Ciel began to cut her loose.

"Sakura-oneesama! I don't know what happened, but look!" He pulled away from her and raised his tattered shirt, showing the bloodied but undamaged skin of his abdomen. Sakura's eyes widened as she knelt, gently running her fingers hesitantly over the bloodied area. The skin jumped at her touch, tickling him as he laughed softly. Her eyes watered at the sound. It had been far too long since she heard him laugh so genuinely, being like the child he was meant to be.

"Alois... I'm so happy. I'm so happy you're alive..." Wrapping her arms around him, she brought him into the warmth of her embrace. His smaller arms tucked themselves behind her neck, his fingers running through her long hair soothingly.

"I'm not going to give up now, Sakura. This time, I'm going to live to make you happy. I'm going to live every day just to make everything up to you, to see you smile again like you did those years ago, when you were my big sister."

Hearing those words, Sakura couldn't help the unexpected happy laugh that left her lips, bringing the attention of the two butlers upon her and the two adolescences.

"What have you done?! Why are you still alive?! Time after time, all of you ruin my plans!" Claude's sudden crazed scream made them jump, their eyes darting to the tall man being held back by Sebastian. Their hands locked together in a force of strength, pushing against each other aggressively.

"If she cannot be mine, then she will die! I'll make sure she's killed, right in front of all of you!" His wide, blazing eyes rested on Alois and the boy shivered, tightening his hold on the pinkette. Sakura stood, pulling Alois and Ciel behind her and glared at the spider demon.

"I'll make sure you'll join her in eternal hell, Alois Trancy!"

The green-eyed woman gritted her teeth, cold wind blazing from her form in anger.

"You will not touch my Master!"

Alois could only watch, shocked, as the Faustian Contract began to glow around them, his skin tingling as a deep red seal began to appear on his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, seven pages for this chappie. Thought I'd make it a bit longer as I haven't updated in ages.

Good, bad? I look forward to your feedback, as usual!

Next update is going to be Deep Down (if any of you have read it) if not, it's a Naruto/Blue Exorcist Crossover, and then Imouto to Nakama! a Naruto/One Piece crossover. Of course, Sakura's the centered character ;]

**~Koneko Onee-chan**


	11. Chapter Nine

Well, it's been two months since I last updated. I think it's an improvement, ne? xD

Anyways, I want to thank everyone that's stuck with me on this so far. I know this fic is a complete mess, but I'm going to rewrite them all once I've finished this fic... which will probably be in a few more chapters.

Ah, and to **amberlake and** **silvermoon**: I appreciate criticism, and I know, like I've said above, that this fic is a complete mess. I'm going to sort it out once it's done. For longer chapters, eh... I write as much as I can with the limited time I have to write. I also stop where I think it's a good place to leave off. Makes the readers interested for the next chapter. So I can't do much about that. As for interest, I haven't abandoned this fic. I updated two months ago, and I don't think that's nearly a long enough time to stop.

Ok, rant finished. Hopefully that didn't sound like I was peeved, because I wasn't =3=

I'll admit, I'm starting to lose interest in this fic. The ideas for this one aren't coming to me like they used to, and at a point I was going to make a sequel. I still might, I don't know. If I don't, then don't think this'll be it. I have a new plot for another NarutoxKuroshitsuji crossover, that, depending on whether or not I make a sequel, will be uploaded after this one is complete.

I forgot to add this in the last chapter, so for those who haven't seen the links on my profile, then I've uploaded a few fanarts for a small handful of my fics. You can check them out if you're interested, ne? :3

Alright, on with the story!

R&R my dearies~ xD

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Stained Blossom<strong>

**By**

**Koneko Onee-chan**

**x-x-x-x**

Chapter Nine

_Forgive, Forget, Deceive_

**x-x-x-x**

"_You will not touch my Master!"_

Feeling the cold wind whip and lash everything in its path, Sebastian darted away from the crazed form of Claude in time to avoid the backlash of Sakura's power. It flew over the spider butler's head, missing him by mere centimetres before cutting through the thick oak of a tree like a great beast's claws. The wood groaned as it fell, crashing loudly to the ground and shaking the earth beneath their feet.

The obsidian haired butler appeared behind the enraged pinkette in a flurry of black, the two boys automatically stepping back to allow the man room. His arms encircled the young woman, his hand coming up to place itself over her eyes while the other gripped her waist. She instantly stilled in his hold, the familiar unique scent of his meeting her nose through her laboured breathing. The demon inside her seemed to flinch away, and she struggled lightly to turn to the tall man behind her, but his strong arms kept her immobile.

"Sebastian?" Her voice was a low whine, sounding similar to a restless feline. He bent his tall frame so his lips hovered near her ear and his breath blew hot against the sensitive skin. She shivered involuntarily, a small pant leaving through her parted lips.

The black butler's ruby eyes stayed solely on Claude, even as he spoke against her flesh. "Calm yourself, Sakura. As I've told you before, giving in to the desire of the demon will only make it worse for you. Once you let the demon control you, there is no going back. Fight it, control it, and make that power yours."

Her shaking hands reached up, placing themselves on top of his gloves ones. She bit her bottom lip as her body trembled, the power building up painfully until she was sure it'd burst from her. She released her lip, breathing deeply before forcing herself to speak; her voice shaking with the effort to keep her unstable demon from lashing out.

"How… How do I do that? H-how can I control something as powerful as this?"

Sebastian pulled her flush against his warm body, emitting a loud gasp from the pinkette's throat in surprise. His soft lips brushed against the shell of her ear after a moment's hesitation, her body jolting at the light touch.

"Close your eyes. Imagine your demon, and it will come to you." He paused, his eyes bleeding into bright pink as Claude moved towards them, the spider's own once golden orbs glowing fiercely in the dark. A feral growl trickled from the Trancy butler's thin lips, but something in Sebastian's eyes, the way they burned intensely at him, kept him from moving any further. It aggravated him to no end that a weak, pathetic butler such as Sebastian, who bonded with a human not for her soul or because of a contract, could be frightening enough to freeze in place with only those hellish eyes landing upon him.

Sebastian smirked at Claude's mixed expression of anger and an unmasked fear, pressing his lips fully against Sakura's skin until she sighed contently, relaxing against his hold. His plan working, he found it safe to remove his hand as she calmed, though she still kept her eyes closed. He took a moment to examine her features; her long lashes, thick and black despite her light pink hair, brushing the very tops of her cheeks in an elegant curve at the ends. Her full lips, he realised with a start, were a sinful temptation he found he had to restrain himself against.

After a moment she spoke, her voice breathy and jerking Sebastian from his desirable thoughts. "I've seen this demon before, earlier. It was only a glimpse, but now I can see it…" Her orbs slowly opened to reveal emerald green once again. She turned her neck slightly to peer up at the handsome butler, her expression intense. No trace of a demon was in that bright gaze, and unconsciously the ruby-eyed male felt a sense of relief wash through him. She wasn't completely tainted by Claude's sick, twisted plan on making her one of them.

"My demon… it's a feline. It can make itself look like a human, but it has assets like cat." Her hesitant words widened Sebastian's eyes, until a slow, wide smile spread across his face enough to flash pearly white teeth.

"Ah. I had a feeling it would be." His lips brushed against her ear once again, his words a caressing whisper against her heated flesh. "For the record, my dear blossom, I absolutely _love_ cats."

A blush appeared on her pale cheeks, dark enough to notice even in the night. She quickly turned away, knowing full well that with those heated demon eyes of his, her blush was very well easy to see. He chuckled softly, his loosened arms tightening around her waist.

"Keep the demon's image in your mind. It may speak to you, offer you things and lie to you, but do not agree or believe any of it. There will be struggle, Sakura, but fight for control. It depends only on your will, however strong it may be." He paused, lifting his cloth covered fingers to gently run across her jaw. She discreetly peered up at him from the corner of her eye, spying a small, rare, genuine smile on his handsome face as he continued, his words a quiet whisper. "Only then will you have full control of your demon."

His arms suddenly released her and she turned only to find him gone, his heated presence diminishing and she missed it instantly.

"I will keep Claude busy while you learn to tame the beast, my blossom." She pivoted to the sound of his voice, the thick white clouds that blocked out the light of the moon shifting enough to stream down upon him, bathing him in silver glow. She could only stare at him, mesmerized, until the soft voice of her master brought her crashing back to earth.

"Sakura-oneesama?" Blinking, she turned her emerald-like orbs to her contracted master, a smile immediately warming her features.

"I'm going to fight for control over this demon. For your sake, I will become…" Her eyes closed briefly with a breath released, before opening them once again; a bright pink shining mischievously instead of jewel green. Her lips parted; the smile still evident on her face as she spoke once again.

"...One _hell_ of a maid."

**x-x-x-x**

"This game of tag is getting tedious, Michaelis. Let us be done with it, for we both know there are much better things we could do."

The Phantomhive butler smirked, the moon's overcast revealing his black-clad body as he stepped out of the shadows, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Claude scoffed and brought his hand up, re-arranging his messy hair in a quick flick of his wrist.

He realised with a start that he could think, his mind no longer in a crazed frenzy due to Sakura's wild aura.

"Ah, I see that you've regained your sense of mind, Claude." Sebastian spoke, voicing the spider butler's thoughts. He gritted his teeth but said nothing, his body turning so he faced the smirking, pink-eyed demon.

"It would seem so." He replied at last, neither of them moving to continue their fight. Even though calmed, Claude could still feel the undeniable _need_ for the pink haired maid. And from that, a plan instantly formed in his clear mind. He would propose an offer to Sebastian Michaelis; one that would make him choose, and Claude would watch him struggle; watch his expression of utter defeat as he chose. And Claude _knew _he would, because there was nothing more fulfilling than a demon's prize.

"I have a proposal, no, an offer... Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian's brow rose, though an almost bored look shone in his demonic eyes. Claude inwardly smirked, an excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach that made him _long _to see that indifference turn into the completely opposite.

"Oh? And what may your 'offer' consist of?"

The spider demon licked his lips, his own eyes bleeding into a bright pink as he could no longer contain his excitement.

"My offer is..."

**x-x-x-x**

She sat in the cold, her brow furrowed in concentration. It was hard to do so with broken twigs and stones poking and prodding into her bottom and bare legs, and in the end she let out a loud breath of frustration.

"Oi, are you going to do whatever my butler told you to do? I do not wish to waste my night standing around in the dark. Not to mention... that it's cold." Ciel scowled, huddling himself against the rough bark of a tree. A laugh next to him made the cobalt-haired boy growl, his arm darting out to whack the annoying blonde. The cornflower blue-eyed child laughed, darting away from the irritated Earl to hide behind his pink-haired maid. Ciel scoffed, returning to his brooding position.

"Haha! You sure like to complain, huh, Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois snickered; placing his hands on the pinkette's shoulders as she sat. It did little to hide him, with Sakura's head at the same height as his waist.

Ciel's eyes flashed, showing seriousness that no child should possess that darkened his deep blue orbs. "And what of you, Alois Trancy? I find it suspicious that you can change so much after only a small amount of time." He pushed himself off from the trunk, his footsteps crunching the dried leaves underfoot.

"Do you still wish to capture me? Or do you have another twisted trick up your sleeve?"

The teasing smile dropped off of Alois's face, his eyes dimming in sadness. He stepped around Sakura to stand in front of her, facing Ciel, his hair shadowing his eyes from view and hands balled into loose fists at his sides. He looked up, and Ciel was startled to find genuine regret in those watery cornflower blue eyes.

"I... I don't, Ciel. Everything I've done up until now... I-I regret it all. What I did to Sakura... You and your butler..." He trailed off, his small body trembling as tears fell freely from his eyes. Ciel blinked and looked away, unable to look at the crying boy without feeling bad for him.

"Alois... You always had a reason for everything… and this is no different." Sakura's soft voice suddenly cut the uncomfortable silence, her cool hands carefully pulling the tearful boy onto her lap. Her hands reached up to thread her slim fingers through his platinum hair, and Alois could do nothing but relax in her gentle hold. "I forgive you."

"You're an angel... I mean it. How you can still be the same... after everything..." He turned in her arms, a tear trickling down his cheek to land silently onto the silk of her kimono. "You must really be an angel."

Pink dusting spread prettily across her cheeks at his serene words, and she felt a warmth blossom in her chest. A sweet smile curled her lips, her arms falling down to tighten around Alois in an embrace. Her soft, warm lips pressed against his cheek in a light kiss, a delighted laugh following at his blushing, tear-streaked face.

"I really think it's about time I do as Sebastian told me to." Sakura spoke, her eyes warm and smile breath-taking. Alois smiled back and stood, lifting his light weight off of his pink-haired maid. He walked to stand in front of Ciel once again, wiping his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve as Sakura closed her eyes in concentration, and held his hand out expectantly in front of the young Earl.

"What?" Ciel asked, suspicious. He eyed the hand warily before shifting his gaze up to the boy's smiling face.

"I want us to start over, Ciel. I want us to forget everything up until now and start over… as friends." The Phantomhive Earl could only blink, completely thrown off by Alois's words. He had expected anything other than what he had just heard. Friends? With Alois Trancy? The suggestion was preposterous in all senses… but there was a small nagging, the innocent child within him that wanted to reach out to the notion of 'friends'; a friend that was his own age and understood his motives unlike others. He glanced at Sakura, his impression of her and her loyalty towards the Trancy Earl strengthening his resolve. He needn't worry, anyway. If anything went wrong, he always had Sebastian to protect him.

He felt a small smirk tilt the corner of his mouth, his hand reaching out to grasp Alois's in a firm grip.

"Sure, Alois."

**x-x-x-x**

Sakura smiled, her eyes still closed as she listened to Ciel's and her master's conversation. For a moment, she had a sinking feeling that Ciel would have refused immediately. But hearing his words after a handful of tense moments, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

Alois had finally made another friend, one that could, hopefully, understand him well. The same thoughts went out to Ciel, even not knowing the slightest thing about the boy; she knew that in a way, the two Earl's were shockingly similar.

She let out a small breath, the air fogging as she concentrated her mind on the large feline-like demon dwelling within her body. Almost immediately she was sucked in to the depths of her mind, nothingness all around her. Her eyes swept across the blank landscape, her body moving until she could clearly see a large curled up form of black fur, an audible purr echoing throughout the bleakness surrounding her.

'_So this is it… this is my demon face-to-face; a big fluffy kitty-cat.' _She shook her head and quietly took a hesitant step forward hoping the ground beneath her was solid enough to walk on. When her foot touched solidness, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, keeping herself quiet as she slowly crept towards the sleeping feline.

Its ears twitched and a small, hitched gasp escaped through her clenched teeth, alerting the demon that it wasn't alone. Its eyes snapped open, burning brightly against its dark fur as they landed on the wide-eyed pinkette. Crimson mixed with the brightness of emerald met equally emerald-green orbs, and something akin to a connection kept their gazes from breaking. The black furred feline pushed itself to its legs, pacing slowly so it circled Sakura, its eyes not once leaving the girl's.

She released a shaky breath, curling her hands into fists to stop them from shaking by her sides before speaking; her voice tightly controlled in an effort to not show her fear.

"You're the demon I've been… turned into, right? What's your name?"

A handful of moments ticked by until the feline stopped its pacing, its large paws patting quietly towards her. Sakura stiffened, eyes wide as the demon abruptly stopped in front of her, its form towering her immensely.

It yawned and brought its large head down to stare unblinkingly into the maid's eyes. She could only stare back, mesmerized by the shock of emerald green outlining the red. It would have made the demon's eyes look like eerily glowing strawberries, if it had not been for the black slit of its pupil painted darkly at its centre.

"**My name?" **Its voice was a scolding hiss, rumbling with the aftereffects of a growl. Sakura shivered, her mind screaming at her to look away, but she could not tear her gaze away from its penetrating eyes.

"**You should know, child, as you were the one…" **It suddenly morphed its shape, a black blurring that shadowed the figure of a human-like appearance. When its face became clear, it was like staring into a mirror that showed your evil self. Her –its- hair was black with pale, almost sickly-coloured white skin, its eyes the same shock of crimson and emerald. The demon's lips lifted into a sneering smile at the pinkette's gaze, revealing sharp feline canines. **"…who called me." **

Sakura's pupils dilated, shock evident in her wide-eyed gaze. The demon laughed, dancing around the frozen pinkette and draped its lengthened arms around her small shoulders, its clawed fingers playing along the silk of her kimono, ripping it in shallow, jagged lines.

"I called you?"

"**Why are you so surprised? Do you not remember, even before your soul was stolen, that you had called out for help? It awoke me from my deep, long slumber, but that **_**other**_** demon got to you first."**

Sakura trembled, her voice failing to form words. She remembered… She _had _called out in her mind; her grief driving her to become desperate. _'Someone please save me...I don't care who or what... Just somebody save me..!'_

Then Sebastian had appeared, and everything after that was a blur until she awoke in the Phantomhive Mansion.

The demon laughed, a high-pitched hiss against Sakura's ear, causing the girl to flinch and tear herself out of its grasp.

"**Hm? Do you remember now? Do you remember how you almost formed a contract with me in your desperation to be free?"**

Pink locks flew violently as Sakura shook her head, eyes wide, her hands coming up to cover her ears, trying to block out the lies the demon was sure to be telling. Sebastian had even warned her to not give into the deceit.

"**I have become… bonded… to you in a strange way, little cherry blossom. That very moment when I appeared before you, ready to offer you a contract, I was interrupted by that butler. A piece of me stuck with you. Didn't you find it odd that your fatal wounds healed so rapidly? Of course, that was with the help from that other demon, but it was thanks to that piece of me, that small spark of my power inside you, that it worked." **The black furred cat-like human appeared before the pinkette, its eyes bleeding into bright pink as it lightly sunk its claws paws lightly onto Sakura's arms. A startled cry broke free from her lips, her frightened green orbs widening further as the demon inched closer until she could feel its scorching breath on her face.

"**That small piece of me gave you immense power that is lethal for a weak, human body. Accept all of me before it's too late, Sakura." **

Sakura shook her head, wordlessly struggling against its grasp. She heard it growl, and then there was the feeling of being _pulled_. Not a mere tug to keep her from break free, but a pull _towards _it, _inside _it. She pushed against it with her hands on its freezing, furry body and froze at what happened. She could see her hands turning transparent begin to sink into the demon and she screamed, jerking forcefully away from it.

"Let me go! Let me _**go**__!"_

With a burst of strength she never knew she possessed, she broke free, her body stumbling and landing on the ground with a thud. The demon laughed innocently, bringing its paw up to its lips to lick passively at its fur.

"**I'm starting to like you more and more, little cherry blossom. I made no mistake in sticking with you. But you're too weak as you are now, Sakura."**

Sakura growled at the indirect insult and rose to her feet slowly.

"**Let me give you power." **The demon spoke once it was satisfied with its clean paws. It disappeared and Sakura gasped as it reappeared before her, its claws retracting so it could grab the pinkette's chin in a firm but gentle grip.

"What are you-" Her words were cut off as the furred creature tilted her head, a regretful look in its eye, before sinking its canines deeply into the soft flesh of her neck. Sakura shrieked; her body convulsing but she could do little against the demon before her. Her hands gripped its fur, weakly pushing the creature away. It kept a solid grip on her, forcing a searing hotness through the pinkette's veins. It built and burned, whatever the demon was doing a painful process. She could feel tears escaping her tightly closed eyes, cascading down her cheeks to drip silently off of her skin.

The demon broke away, stumbling back and wiping its mouth with the back of its enlarged paw. All Sakura could do was gasp and clutch at her neck, blood seeping thickly through her fingers.

"**I gave you half of my power. With that, you won't be die as easily. I'll be another half of you, be it a so-called 'split personality' if you like. If you feel you are in a dangerous predicament, do not hesitate to use me, little blossom." **It murmured, its mixed coloured eyes flickering sadly as it watched Sakura stand upright, her breathing laboured. The blood from the wound on her neck dripped, mixing with the tears that steadily fell with a small splash onto the ground.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" She choked, crying freely.

The demon smiled forlornly, its paw hesitantly reaching out to brush the pinkette's tears away. Tears _it_ had caused.

"_Sakura."_

The green-eyed woman flinched at the voice calling her name, an ache forming in her head. She could hear the cat-like demon gasp, its form shaking as if it were cold.

"_Sakura." _

The bleakness around her blurred suddenly as she felt her consciousness slowly pull out of the depths of her mind. Her eyes darted to the demon that watched her with sad, lonely eyes. It reached out to her, the soft fur of its paw brushing against her hand.

"**Don't forget my name, Sakura. If you forget, I will disappear."**

"Sakura!"

Slowly, the pinkette's eyes cracked open, alight in the night closed around them. It took her a moment to register that her name was still being called, her eyes blinking twice as bright pink dissolved into dull green orbs.

A light touch on her cheek brought her unfocused gaze to Sebastian who crouched impassively before her. She blinked again, her eyes finally focusing on the handsome butler in front of her and realised her face was wet with tears.

She pulled away from him, wiping her cheeks and eyes with shaking hands, her body trembling slightly. She never noticed the flicker of _something _pass through the butler's dark-lashed eyes, the small frown marring his all too perfect face.

"Why are you crying?"

Startled, she sharply looked up at the tall male, her eyes wide. Her lower lip trembled, a lone tear trickling a hot line down her damp cheek. She let out a loud breath and closed her eyes, lowering her head to rest her forehead against his jacket-clad shoulder.

"It's nothing."

A few silent moments passed where none of them spoke, and Ciel was genuinely surprised that his butler had not moved from his crouched position in front of the pinkette. He knew the demon had a soft spot for Sakura, maybe even feelings –he snorted to himself– but it was still a shocking sight to see.

"Sakura." The raven-haired male's voice whispered into her ear, his words too soft for the two boys to hear. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, watching his eyes for _something._ But they stayed impassive, and she felt like something unpleasant was going to happen.

"I'm sorry."

It took her a moment to sink in the meaning of those two words, and the feeling of dread bubbled violently in her stomach. She pulled away from him, searching his eyes once again but finding nothing; nothing but a coldness that she'd never seen before.

"I hope you're not going to go back on your word now, Michaelis."

For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Sakura whipped her head to stare with growing horror at the man, no… demon, responsible for everything. She felt her hands shake, her fingers digging into the material of Sebastian's jacket but he made no indication that he felt her.

"'Going back on your word?'" Her fingers left his wrinkled jacket as she pulled away, her legs shaking as she tried to stand, to distance herself from the two powerful demons. "What's going on?" She directed her question at the silent Phantomhive butler, but he would not even look at her.

"It is simple, Sakura. No, I wouldn't say simple. I'd say _obvious._" Her attention darted to the spider demon, her eyes narrowing in a fiery glare. He smirked at her reaction, the drying leaves crunching underfoot as he stepped towards her, all the while she stepped back, wanting him nowhere near her.

"Obvious, _Blossom_, that Sebastian Michaelis would not go back on his word from the _tempting_ offer of Ciel Phantomhive's soul... for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, after writing this I had some major brainache. I apologize that it sucks, but like I said, the ideas are just not flowing. Sigh.

Who can guess Sakura's demons name? I'll give you a hint. It's a Japanese demon. Put the info from the chapter to what I've told you. I'm sure you'll get it ;]

I'll do better on my next NarutoxKuroshitsuji crossover, as since I've been writing this chapter, I've read the Kuroshitsuji manga and am up-to-date with it. The ideas from that... damn, I've never been slapped on the face but I'm guessing that's what it felt like. Woke me up big time!

Once again, R&R and point out if there's any mistakes or things are out of place. I'll try and sort it immediately

Until next chapter!

**~Koneko Onee-chan**


End file.
